Darkness Inside
by Gothicfear836
Summary: New story. Not good with summary's so not gonna do one. I think i did good but i'm leaving that up to you. There will be AxB, AxOC, SxJ, a little TxE, and last but not least, SxOC. But mostly AxOC. (Other couples will show in later chapters) Disclaimer: i do not own Aatc.
1. Ch1: The Adventure Begins

Darkness Inside ch.1: The tragety that started a freindship.

* * *

__**new story. Enjoy. Read and review.**

* * *

The erieness of the forest almost made me ignore the snow stinging my face. I looked around at the darkness of the forest and wished i was anywhere but here. The fear was getting to me and i felt like curling up in a ball and crying. But something told me to press on. To keep searching for shelter. My legs were so cold, and my face felt so numb. My parents were just murdered by a bunch of people in black robes. they almost got me but i was able to get away. if it weren't for that i wouldnt be walking through a blizzard at midnight in the middle of a damn forest. so yeah, this is by far the worst day of my life. And to think, this morning it started out like a normal day.

* * *

This morning, 8:45 am:

"Thalia! Time to wake up!" I groaned at the sound of my mom's voice. I sat up and stretched my arms, my auburn hair falling over my face. "I'm up mom..." I called back sleepily. I looked down at my pale skin. People always thought i was sick because of my naturally pale skin. Sure the sunlight burned my skin, ALOT, but that doesnt mean i'm sick. And before you ask, no i'm not albino or whatever. I just have really pale skin. I got up and grabbed my mother's hand mirror. The design was a bat. I mean like a vampire bat. Just like every other thing i have. I'm sorta obsessed with bats. The eyes were made of rubies. And they seemed to glow every time i looked at myself in it. My mom told me it's just my imagination.

I reached into my nightstand and pulled out my hairbrush. I groomed my hair until it looked decent. It was then that i realized i shouldve gotten dressed first. I sighed and grabbed some cargo pants, a black t-shirt, some black spiked fingerless gloves, and my dad's old biker jacket, and started to get dressed.

After i was done i groomed my hair till i looked decent again, and then put on some socks and strapped on my biker boots. I quickly brushed my teeth then ran downstairs. I smiled at the look on my mom's face when she saw my get up. I knew she wished i was a little more girly but that's just not me. I'd rather beat the president of the united states with a sock full of butter then wear lipstick and stuff. "Hey sweety. Sleep well?" She asked sweetly. "Yep." She frowned at my gloves, but didnt say anything. I looked at the clock and smiled. "Only a couple of hours till frank gets home and we can go to that cabin you told me about." I said hoping my excitement wont be wasted. "I'm glad you're excited. But thalia i think you should start packing." She pointed out. "Oh right..." I said getting up and making my way back to my room.

I sat on my bed and pulled a wooden box about the width of a normal sized suitcase from underneath my bed. I liked it because it was made from the hardest wood known to man. And it had a bat design on it. The fun part was it had a lock that could only open when you said a certain word. That word only I know. "Artemis." I whispered, and the box popped open. I looked at it's contents and smiled. It had one thing inside of it. A golden locket my mother gave me. I had no idea what was inside. She told me it would only open when i needed it's contents most. I fastened the locket around my neck and started to stuff the box full of clothes.

After it was full i closed it and pulled a book out of my nightstand. The book was called 'percy jackson and the olympians: the titan's curse'. I loved this series. I was halfway through the book when i heard my mom call up to me, "thalia! Time to go!" I groaned and bookmarked my book. "Coming!" I called back. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:30 pm. "dang... it took frank longer to get home then usual." i said before I scooped up my 'suitcase', i guess you could call it that, and made my way out of the house.

At the cabin, 11:50 pm:

I groaned at the sight of the rundown cabin. I was a hoping it would be a bit more... I dont know, cool. To make it even worse there was a damn blizzard. "Ok... This is one massive let down." I said as we walked into the door. "It's not that bad." Frank annoyingly pointed out. "Maybe in opposite land." I said setting my suitcase on the couch. My mother did the same and we both looked over at frank. I could tell that even my mom was disappointed. He sighed and looked around at the cabin. "I'm sorry. My agent told me it was a nice cabin." Suddenly his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and stared at the caller ID. "Here he is now." He pressed the answer key and then pressed it to his ear. "Speaker phone." Mom demanded. He rolled his eyes and then pressed the loudspeaker key.

"Frankie, baby!" god i hated that voice. That was louie, my dad's annoying agent.

"Hey louie."

"So frankie. I'm at the cabin. Where are ya?" We all looked at eachother.

"Wait... Louie. You're at the cabin?"

"Ya... Why? Where are you?"

"Apparently at the wrong cabin."

"The wrong ca-... Oh no... Frankie... You've got to get out of there. Now!" My mother suddenly seemed terrified by the worry in his voice.

"What? Why?" There was silence on the other end. Then within moments all we heard was dial tone. "How's that possible... The phone's disconnected..." Mom seemed to jump out of her seat. They both stared at eachother and then said one word, "hunters." I screamed as the windows shattered and people in black robes wielding blades poured into the house. Frank stepped in between us and the 'hunters' and said, "artemis. Get thalia out of here. I'll hold them off." I know what you're thinking. 'Who's artemis?' Well it just so happens that my mom has the same name as the greek god of the moon. It was kinda cool. I looked at frank and then felt myself being dragged away. The last thing i saw was frank being cut down by those freaks and my mom thrusting my suitcase into my hands and shouting, "head north!" And then a pair of hands clasped her mouth and i was shoved out into the freezing cold.

* * *

Present time:

And that's how i ended up here. Running through the forest at midnight in the middle of a damn blizzard. Who ever those creeps were, who ever those 'hunters' were. They killed my mother, and someday, They will pay for it. That is, if the blizzard doesnt kill me before i get the hell out of here. I searched my surroundings, hoping to find some shelter. In the distance i could see what looked like a light. Just a shimmer, the sun maybe? No, It's midnight. The hunter's? No i'm miles from the cabin. There's no way they're ahead of me. Not unless i walked in a circle. I guess there's only one way to find out.

I began to make my way towards the light. My legs felt like they would give out any second. "Hello?" I called out desperately. "Hello? Is somebody out there?" I could hear a faint voice in the distance. The light seemed to be getting closer. I tried to run towards the light but instead felt myself get dragged down on to the cold ground. I saw a pair of shoes, no wait, seven pairs of shoes. Followed by voices. "There! Someone on the ground." I heard one of them say. It sounded like a chipmunk. "Help me get her to the cabin. We gotta get her out of this cold." Another said. This one sounded human. I felt a pair of arms lift me up and then felt someone cover me with something warm. "There, that should keep her warm until we get into the cabin." This one was chipmunk as well, but sounded younger. "Good thinking theo." the first voice again. I turned to see my rescuers but only saw one. A boy in red. "Hey, she's awake." He pointed out as they began to carry me to their cabin. "My name's alvin. What's yours?" I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. "T-t-thalia..." I stuttered before everything went black.


	2. Ch2: awoken

Ch.2: Awoken

**here's the next chapter. I had no idea what to call this. so if you have any ideas on what to call this i'd love to hear it.**

* * *

_I frowned at the darkness all around me. I could barely see a thing. "You're a liar, and a theif!" A voice boomed causing me to fall to my knees clutching my head. "MURDERER!" The voice was matallic and raspy._

_"W-w-what?" I stuttered looking around. "I'm not a... Murd-" i cut myself off when i noticed the blood covering my hands, and at my feet i saw a body... no... six bodies. All of them chipmunks. All of them looked like the blood had been drained from their bodies. Their eyes had been cut out, and their entrails were decorating their corpses like christmas lights. "Did i... do this?" I asked fearing the answer. The voice laughed._

_"Ofcourse you did! You murdered these innocent souls in cold blood!" It boomed. I shook my head._

_"No... I dont believe you! I'd never!" I shouted tearing up._

_"Oh wouldnt you? You're responsible for the deaths of your parents. The hunter's were there for YOU! If you were not the monster you were your parents would still live!" It accused. I looked around in confusion._

_"The monster that i... What are you talking about?!" I demanded. It laughed again._

_"You dont know? Dont worry. All will be revealed soon." It boomed laughing after every sentence._

_"What? What do you mean?!" I demanded again. There was silence and after a few moments i felt myself getting dragged to the ground. The bodies... they were pulling me down. Down into their embrace. I opened my mouth to scream, but one of them covered my mouth, and i was dragged into a never-ending darkness._

* * *

I shot up quickly. I was sweating, bigtime. Thank goodness, it was just a bad dream. It took me a moment to realize i was clutching the bed for dear life. I slowly loosened my grip and stepped off of the bed. I was in a room, but not my room. The walls were red and everything was dark. As i observed my surrounding i discovered a door on the far end of the room. Careful not to touch anything i made my way to the door. I grasped the handle and opened the door slowly. I was shaking like crazy. I guess the nightmare really shook me up. The door led to a hallway. By the looks of it, I was in a second floor bedroom. I observed my surroundigs again and found the stairs leading down. I cautiously tiptoed down the stairs. I looked from left to right. On my right was what looked like the living room, and to my left was a kitchen. Inside the living room sat a chipmunk in a red sweater, wearing blue jeans and a red cap. His sweater had a big 'A' on it. I recognized it somewhere, but couldnt quite put my finger on it. "Um... Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" I called out to the boy. He turned his attention to me and smiled.

"Well, well. Sleeping beauty finally awakes from her sleep." He remarked before standing up and walking over to me. He cleared his throat and looked away from me. It took me a moment to realize he was refering to me being half naked. I hadn't even realized i was only in my undergarments.

"Oh uh..." I i said while trying to cover myself with my arms. He chuckled.

"You should probably get some clothes on." He said sarcastically.

"No shit sherlock!" I retorted. He was about to retaliate when a tall black haired human walked into the room.

"Alvin, who are you talking too?" He asked before noticing me. "I'll go get your clothes." I watched him leave the room and Alvin sit on the couch again. I observed him flipping through the channels. Watching every little move he made. It must've weirded him out because moments later he arched his brow and seemed uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Observing a potential enemie's weaknesses." I replied not taking my eyes off of him. "It's something my mother taught me." He just gave me a confused look. "It's simple. Find an enemy, observe his movements, determine his weaknesses." I explained. "It's the simplest way to eleminate threats." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"If you say so." He said, shrugging. "But can you stop please? It's weirding me out." I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry. I do this to everyone. Just in case they turn into threats." I explained.

"Here are clothes." The human said walking into the room. I graciously accepted my clothes back, and started to move out of the room.

"Thank you. Human." I said when i reached the entrance to the hallway.

"It's Dave." He replied. "And your very welcome."

"It's nice to meet you Dave. My name's Thalia." I said smiling. "Where's your bathroom?"

"It's just upstairs. First door to your left." He answered.

"Thanks." I called while making my way up the stairs.

"You're welcome." He called back. I stopped when i reached the top of the stairs. Ok, he said first door on my left. I looked to my left and saw three doors. One of them i recognized as the door i came out of when i awoke. I opened the first door to my left and instantly realized I opened the wrong door. The room was designed like a regular bedroom, but there were a bunch of science stuff all over the place. The science tool thingies were neat and tidy but still everywhere. The room looked empty but on the bed there was a chipmunk in a blue sweater, and blue jeans wearing black round glasses. His nose was burried so deep into a book the he hadn't noticed me yet. I took this chance to exit the room before he noticed me, but before i could he spoke.

"Are you lost?" He asked looking up from his book. He didn't seem to be affected by the fact that I was half naked.

"Um... I'm looking for the bathroom." I said observing him. He seemed to be doing the exact same thing, but not in the same way most teenage guys would. He was using the same tactic I was.

"It's the door to the right." He said, before going back to his book.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Simon."

"Simon, that's a nice name. My name's thalia." He looked up and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Thalia."

"It's nice to meet you too." I said stepping out of the room. "I'm gonna go get my clothes on now."

"That'd probably be a good idea." He said going back to his book. I couldnt tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. I closed his door and walked over to the door to the right.

"This better be the right one." I said to myself before opening the door. To my relief it opened to reveal the bathroom. I close the door and set my clothes on the counter next to the sink. I pulled my pants from the pile and put them on, followed by my shirt and jacket. I pulled on my gloves and strapped on my boots. I felt my neck expecting my mother's locket to be there, but to my surprise it was not. I looked around frantically, and realized it was not among my clothes. Where is it? I quickly turned around a pushed open the door. I ran down the stairs and burst into the living room to find dave and alvin still chatting. Dave seemed to be scolding him for something.

"Where did you put my mother's locket?!" I demanded. By the looks on their faces i caught them off gaurd.

"It's in the kitchen." Dave said pointing behind me. I turned around and charged into the kitchen, but stopped short when i detected a deliscious aroma. It wasnt here when I first came out of the room. It smelled like... cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. I moved into the kitchen to see a chubby chipmunk in a green sweater and, like the other two, blue jeans. Only this one was wearing oven mits as well. He was focused on the oven. He wouldnt take his eyes off of it. Sitting on the counter next to him was my mother's locket. I slowly made my way to it's place on the counter, but was distracted. The smell of the cookies was intoxicating. They just smelled so... good. Ding! I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the chipmunk as he pulled the cookies from the oven.

"Cookies are ready!" He called out. I'm guessing he was talking to the other three peope in the house. He turned and placed the cookies on the counter and pulled off his oven mits. He smiled when he noticed. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." He said before waving at me innocently. "Hi, I'm Theodore."

"Uh... I'm Thalia." I told him, still distracted by the intoxicating smell of cookies. He mustve noticed because he motioned to the cookies.

"Go ahead and try one if you want." He said smiling. He was so innocent, it was adorable. I graciously picked one up and took a small bite. Even from that small bite my mouth was flooded with a gooey chacolatey taste. The chocolate tasted like it was made by a god.

"Oh my gosh... Did you make this?" I asked him trying to surpress a smile.

"Yep. Are they good?"

"Good? Are they good? These are the best cookies i've ever tasted!" He smiled. I think he liked that answer.

"Thank you." He said before picking a cookie for himself. "You can have another if you want." I finished the cookie i had and picked up another one.

"Momma dont mind if she does." I stated taking a bite out of this one. Once again my mouth was invaded by a chocolatey taste. I was about to take another cookie when i realized i never put on my locket. I looked at the counter to see it still where they left it. I picked it up and fastened it around my neck.

"What's so special about that locket?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Dave munching on a cookie. "You seemed pretty mad that it wasnt around your neck." I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. This was my mother's locket, and i don't want to lose it." I told him while rubbing the locket in between my hands. Dave nodded to show the he understood. I leaned back against the counter and observed Dave, and Theodore until the other two arrived.

"Somethig smells good. Theodore make cookies again?" Simon asked sitting down at the table.

"Yep. Thalia tried some. She said they were the best cookies she'd ever tasted." Theodore replied happily. Simon looked at me and smiled.

"Well, well. Glad to see have clothes on this time." Simon said giving me an amused look. I knew he was reffering to a few minutes ago when i stumbled into his room half naked.

"Atleast you were mature about it." I said shrugging. He nodded in agreement. Or atleast i think it was agreement. He was hard to read. I couldn't tell if he was being nothing but sarcastic, or nothing but honest. He didn't seem like the immature type though.

"So Thalia. How'd you end up alone in the middle of a blizzard?" Alvin asked after a moment of silence. I froze in place and tried to remember.

"I'm not sure... I can't remember."

To be continued...

* * *

**so what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Ch3: secret's revealed

Ch.3: secret's revealed

**here's chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Read and review. :)**

* * *

15 hours earlier:

The hunters' pov:

"We had it!" The leader shouted slamming his fist into the wall. "That girl was ours, and you let her get away!" The other hunter's cowered bofore their towering leader. He took a long drag of his cigar and let it out slowly. "Tell me... Why do you fail me?" He asked glaring at them.

"I'm sorry boss. We had no idea she was that fast." A female hunter pointed out.

"Yeah! She broke the sound barrier when she ran!" Another shouted. The group of hunter's erupted in a chorus of agreements. The leader raised his right hand in to the air as a signal for them to be quiet. Every one of them instantly obeyed.

"I know I should've warned you. I did not believe her powers would even begin to awaken yet." He explained. "Then again, they've had over six thousand years to manifest..."

"But sir, she looked confused. I don't even think she recognized us." The female hunter pointed out.

"Ofcourse she didn't. Our old freind artemis has been wiping her memory." He calmly answered with a smile on his face. He moved over to the table where pictures of Thalia lay. "How she did it, is a mystery." He moved the top picture to the side, revealing a picture of Thalia's locket. "But I have an idea." He said picking the picture up. "Once we get our hands on this locket, she will remember everything. Including her murdererous past." He laughed maniacally. Soon the other's joined in.

"How do we find her sir?" The female hunter interupted. The leader glared at her.

"We follow the trail!" He shouted throwing a lamp at her. She quickly dodged the lamp and cawered away from him. "The trail ends in Los Angeles. Start looking there!"

"Yes sir!" The hunters said together. The leader watched them leave the room and then sat down in his chair. He stared at the picture of Thalia and her locket.

"Six thousand years... Six thousand years you've been under that spell... All to keep you safe... Once that locket is destroyed... your mother's spell will be broken, and the last of the vampires will live again!" He mummbled before taking a drag off of his cigar.

Present time, Thalia's pov:

"Why can't i remember anything?" I mummbled staring down at my mother's locket. "It just doesnt make any sense..." Two hours had passed since I had first found out that I couldn't remember. I was now in the same room I woke up in, staring at the open suitcase on the edge of the bed. "There's got to be something in here that will jog my memory." I mummbled moving over to it. I dug my hand through the clothing feeling around for something, anything. To my dismay there was nothing but a book. A journal by the looks of it. I couldn't open it. There was no lock. Nothing to hold it close. It just wouldnt open. Which meant that this journal was useless to me.

"Thalia? Do you want another cookie? It might help you feel better." Theodore called from the other sode of the door. I shrugged and walked over to the door. I opened it enough to see theodore standing there with a plate of cookies.

"Sure." I said taking one of the chocolatey goodnesses that were theodore's cookies. He smiled and walked away.

"Enjoy." He chimed walking down the stairs.

"Thank you, theodore." I whispered closing the door. Noone could be sad with that guy around. He just put a happy lid on things. He's always so cheery and innocent. It's unreal. I slowly munched on the cookie, the chocolatey taste invading my mouth, and walked back to my place on the bed.

I stared down at the old, faded journal on the bed. I've tried everything to open it, but it just wouldnt budge. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I could see my breath. Only then did I realize how cold it was.

"Thalia..." A metallic raspy voice whispered.

"Huh?" I said looking around. "Who... Who are you?"

"You still haven't guessed yet?"

"What?"

"Don't worry Thalia... You need not fear me. I am of no threat to you." I looked around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. "You can not find me, yet I am everywhere. You hear me, yet I am not speaking. You feel me, yet I am not touching you. What am I?" I looked around and scrunched my brow.

"What? Is that suppose to be some kind of riddle?" I asked. I could hear the voice laughing.

"Unless you answer it. You'll never know who I truly am. Or who you truly are."

"What do you mean?!" I demanded.

"All of the answers will be revealed as soon as you answer my riddle."

"I'm not answering your stupid riddle!" I shouted angrilly.

"Farewell, Thalia."

"What? No! Why can't i remember?!" I demanded. It was silent once more. The room was warm again, and the voice was silent. "Damn it!" I shouted throwing the journal across the room. I clutched my head in my hands and started to cry.

"Thalia? Are you ok? Why were you shouting?" Dave asked from the other side of the door. I wiped the tears from my face and looked over at the door.

"It's nothing Dave. Just, freaking out. That's it." I called to him.

"Ok. If you need anything-"

"I said I'm fine Dave!" I shouted cutting him off. He seemed taken back by my outburst.

"Oh... Ok." I listened to his footsteps until I couldn't hear them anymore. I felt bad about lashing out at him, but I wasn't exactly in the mood.

"So." A voice behind me started. I quickly turned to see a woman in a black robe staring at me. "You're the girl the boss wants." I moved my head to the side to try and see her face, but all i could see was her ruby red lips.

"Who are you?!" I demanded turning to her. She smiled.

"So you really have lost your memory. Don't worry. The boss will fix that." She said extending her hand to me. "Come with me. We'll get you you're memory back." I hesitated. Something told me trusting her would be a mistake. I reached for her hand slowly, but quickly retreated.

"How stupid do you think I am?!" I shouted taking a step away. "I'm not just going to go with you! How do I know you're not a murderer or something?" She chuckled.

"Smart girl. I'd be disappointed if I could convince you to come with me that easily." She pulled a slip of paper out of her robe. The paper was a picture. It was of my parents. Right next to them, was a girl with dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes. She looked beautiful. "You see that girl next to your parents?" She asked tapping the picture. I nodded without taking my eyes off of the picture. "That's your mother's sister." She pulled off the hood that covered her face. "That's me, I'm your aunt." I snatched the picture from her. I looked at the girl, then at her. She was telling the truth.

"Then why-?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I wanted to see if you were as smart as your mother said you were." She extended he hand to me. "Your mother's waiting for you there. With the boss. I can take you to her. Just come with me." I looked away from her. Is she really with them? I slowly reached for her hand, and...

To be continued...

* * *

**does it seem rushed? Oh and can you answer the voices riddle? "you cannot find me, yet I am everywhere. You hear me, yet I am not speaking. You feel me, yet I am not touching you. What am I?" If you answer correctly you'll get a prize.**


	4. Ch4: Taken

Ch.4: Taken

**boo yeah! Two chapter's in one night! Read and review please! :) oh and i have a riddle for you. i can be taken or given. Some people take me for granite. I can be light or dark. What am i? If you answer it correctly you get a prize!**

* * *

My hand inched closer to hers. The smile on her face never faded. Could what she's saying really be true? Are my parents really with her boss? There's only one way to find out. My hand was now mere centimeters from hers. I hesitated. In one hand, I wanted so badly to take her hand and go with her, but in the other something was telling me she wasn't telling the truth. I couldn't take that chance. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Well uh... I kinda can't go with you. Theodore's making cookies and I don't wanna miss them." I lied. Her smile turned into a scowle. She reached into her robe and pulled out something shiny. She held it in a way I could see it. The object was a knife. A really sharp looking one.

"Listen you little brat. You can either come with me willingly." She held the knife towards me. "Or come with me in peices." My eyes widened and I took a step back. She grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted trying to pull out of her grip. I closed my eyes when I felt the tip of her knife touch my throat. I could feel a tingling sensation on my hand and moments later I could no longer feel her knife against my throat, and her grip on my wrist was gone. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that she was gone. I looked around cautiously. The room was empty. She was gone. I took a step forward and felt something underneath my foot. I looked down to see my foot in a pile of ash. "D-did I... Did I do that?" I asked myself. I put my hand through the dust and found a knife in the middle of the pile. It was then that I realized that the ash pile, was her.

"Thalia? Are you ok? We heard a shout." Dave asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, I took care of it." I called back. Maybe it would be safer if I didn't stay here. For both them and me. I walked over to the door and pushed it open. Dave and the three chipmunks were standing there. "Dave, I think I need to leave." I said leaning against the doorway.

"What? Why?" He asked looking behind me. "And why is there a pile of ash on the floor?"

"It's nothing!" I shouted, catching them all of gaurd. "I just have to leave."

"I think you need to explain what happened in here first." Dave said crossing his arms. I ignored him and walked over to the bed. I quickly started stuffing everything I took out back inside. Including the journal.

"Did you seperate anything else from me or this suitcase?" I asked walking back over to them. I clutched the suitcase to my chest and waited for them to answer.

"I dont think so. You only had your clothes and that locket on you." Dave answered. I could tell he was ticked off that I ignored him.

"Good." I said pushing passed them. I ran down the stairs and ignored Dave's questions about the ash pile. I opened the door and stared out at the darkness of the night.

"You can't just leave. You have amnesia. You should be in the hospital." Dave exclaimed. I turned and grabbed his shirt, dragging his face down to my level.

"Hospitals are for the weak! I am NOT weak!" I shouted glaring at him angrilly. By the look in his eye you'd swear he'd just looked into the eye of the devil. Which if you knew me, you'd know that expression is pretty damn accurate. He put his hands up in defense and I let his shirt go, allowing him to stand up straight again. I turned and stepped out the door. I put my hand on the door and looked back at them. "Do NOT follow me." I warned. I slammed the door in their faces and walked off into the cold night.

I stopped after about five steps to observed my surroundings. I could see surprisingly well considering it was pitch black out. Even though I was the only one here I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. By someone other than Alvin, who I could see looking out the window of their house. There was someone else here, but whoever it was. they were here only to observe, not to approach.

I pretended to shrug it off and kept walking. I'm hoping whoever it is will keep following me, and eventually slip up so I could catch them. Continuing on my path I walked down the sidewalk, observing my surroundings as I went along. I swear I saw movement on one of the rooftops, but decided it was just my imagination.

"Thalia!" Someone behind me called out. The voice it sounded like...

"Alvin!" I said turning to him. He ran up to me breathing heavily. He had something in his hand.

"You left this... At our house. Dave... Made me come to give it to you." He said between breaths. I took it from him and stared at it. It was a daimond necklace.

"This isn't mine." I said looking at him.

"It is now. Some guy in a black robe dropped it off. He said to give it to you." He said regaining his composer.

"Guy in a black robe?" I asked myself. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the ground beneath Alvin's feet cracked, but only enough to scare the shit out of Alvin causing him to jump.

"What the heck was that?!" He shouted in a fear stricken voice. I looked around trying to determine where the bullet came from. On a far building rooftop I could see a figure staring in our direction. I put my hand on Alvin's shoulder and shoved him to the right, causing the next bullet to miss him by a long shot. Whoever it was, they wanted Alvin dead not me.

"Get around that corner Alvin." I instructed.

"What? Why?" He asked before a bullet hit the ground next to him. "Ok! Getting around the corner now." I watche him run around the corner and turned to face the direction of the shooter, but to my surprise he was now ten feet in front of me. He was wearing a black robe like the other chick, but this onw had a black mask on instead of the hood.

"You made me miss my target." He accused. He had a russian accent.

"Yeah. So?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I promised the boss I'd kill that boy for him." He said before aiming his gun at me. "And you're getting in the way!"

"Your point?" I asked calmly.

"Get out of my way or die."

"How about neither." I said standing my ground.

"You're stupider then the boss said." He shouted. He pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes. When I opened them everything was in slow motion. The bullet he fired was inches from me and inching closer. I moved around the bullet and ran up to him. When i got within five feet everything was normal speed again.

"What?! Impossible!" He shouted moving the barrel so it was aimed at me. This time he fired six times, but like the last time everything was slow. I moved out of the way of the bullets and grasped the barrel of the gun. Using a technique my mother taught me, I disarmed him and turned his weapon on him. Everything returned to normal and he stared at me in disbelief. "What are you?! You're a monster!" He shouted cowering away from me. For some reason that word really pissed me off.

"You try to kill me and then call me 'monster'? Such crude behavior." I bent the gun until it broke in two, and then threw the two parts ito his face. He looked at them in disbelief. I picked him up and with one swift motion ripped his still beating heart out of his chest. After I dropped him I stared at the heart in my hand. Did I really just do that? Was that even real?

"You killed him..." Alvin said coming out from around the corner. I dropped the heart and then grabbed Alvin's arm.

"No time for gawking. Was the guy in the black robe still at your house when you left?" I asked dragging him along.

"Uh yeah... Why?"

"Crap... We've gotta get back to your house, NOW!" I broke out into a run, and at the same time Alvin stopped short. "What?"

"Why do we have to get back to my house? Who are these people?" He demanded.

"I have no idea! I just know that they're no freind to you and me." I answered. "Now let's go!" I dragged him until he was able to gain his footing and run on his own. We ran along the sidewalk, stopping for no reason at all. I could see their house up ahead. It looked ok from this angle, but as we drew closer i saw that it was not ok. The windows were smashed, and the door was busted off it's hinges. I let go of Alvin and ran into the house.

The mess that met my eyes when I entered was huge. The television was smashed, the couch turned over, and the kitchen was just as trashed, but the worst one was the stairs, and for this reason; there were none. They were smashed to all hell, but amongst the carnage there was a note. Attached to the wall by a knife. I snatched it off the wall and turned to Alvin as he ran into the house.

"Hey Alvin, listen to this." I said before I began reading the note. "Dear Thalia Cortez, My name is of no concern. If you wish to see your freinds again, you'll come to the warehouse district. Bring Alvin along. I want him to wittness the start of the darkness that will consume all of planet Earth. Sincerely, The Boss." When I finished speaking I looked at Alvin. He looked worried.

"So... That guy in the black robe... He took Dave? And Simon and Theodore?!" He asked in shock. I observed the note. It appeared to be written on the same material that a photograph was written on. I turned it over to see a picture of six people all tied up. Three of them I recognized as Dave, Simon, and Theodore. The other three were three girl chipmunks. I showed him the picture.

"Freinds of yours i presume?" I asked. He took the picture.

"That's Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor! They've got the girls too!" I took the picture from him. I looked at the one with auburn hair. She had icey blue eyes and was wearing a pink outfit.

"This your girlfreind? She's cute." He shook his head.

"Ex... We broke up a few weeks ago." He answered. I chuckled.

"Figures." I stuffed the photo in my pocket. "Well? What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Let's go get them back." He nodded.

"Right..." He said looking around. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Let's go twinkle toes." I said grabbing his arm, and dragging him out of the door.

To be continued...

* * *

**what do you think? Did I do well?**


	5. Ch5: decieved

Ch.5: (need a title)

**here's chapter 5. I hope you like. Read and review please. :)**

* * *

I smiled as we entered the warehouse district. I couldn't explain it, I was just really happy for some reason. Like them getting kidnapped was a good thing. The only thing that put a damper on this situation was that halfway here Alvin started freaking out about that heart I ripped out, and he hasn't stopped since he started.

"I just can't belieive you did that. That was crazy. That was... That was..." He rambled on and on. I sighed, I've tried everything to shut him up. Everything except...

"Alvin will you please be quiet?" I asked, but he ignored me and kept freaking out. "Ok, you leave me no choice." I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders. I pulled my hand back and his eyes widened. I grabbed his cheek and pressed my lips to his. I held them there for a few seconds and then pulled away. He looked shocked. I guess he thought I was going to rip his heart out or something.

"Uh..." He started, but I put one finger to his lips.

"Stop freaking out Alvin. I'm not gonna hurt you." I pointed out. A smile spread across his face.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" He asked with a huge sexy smile on his face. I chuckled and pulled his hat down over his face.

"I only did it to shut you up, twinkle toes." I said turning around. He adjusted his cap back into place and continued to smile at me.

"Heh. Brittany said the exact same thing when we were dating." He said cockily. "Except she didn't call me twinkle toes." He starte walking with hands behind his head. I think he was back to normal now.

"Glad to have you back twinkle toes. Now let's get to that warehouse." I walked next to him with a smile on my face. I didn't want to admit it but that kiss was more then just to shut him up. I actually enjoyed the kiss. Even if he didn't participate in it.

"Hey Thalia. Did they even bother to tell us which warehouse it was?" He asked after about ten minutes of searching. I pulled out the note and studied it.

"Nope." I said crumpling it up. "Figures." I tossed the note behind us and continued searching.

"Well, well. I didn't expect the infamous Thalia to be so wasteful." A voice behind us said. I quickly turned to see a man in a black martial arts uniform standing there, he had dark black hair, and blue eyes. Sheathed on his back was a longsword. "I am Salazar. The bosses second in command, and your future killer."

"Wha-?" I started. The guy took one step towards me and then disappeared. "What the-?" I cried out in pain as I felt something hit me upside the head, hard, and before I knew it I was on my back stairing up at the starry sky.

"Thalia!" Alvin called. I heard footsteps and then a cry of pain. I guess whatever hit me got alvin too.

"I expected you to be more of a challenge." I heard the man say. I sat up and stared at him. On the ground before him lay an unconsciousness Alvin. I guess it was this guy who got us. If it was, then man he's fast. "After all. The boss said that compared to you, you're father's power is nothing, and he was the most powerful being in the universe." He said walking over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked standing up cautiously. He chuckled.

"Oh right. I forgot. You don't have your memory anymore. No matter. You won't need it in hell." He said putting a hand on his sword.

"Wait. Where are my freinds?!" I demanded. He just chuckled again.

"Don't worry. They're safe. For now." He drew his blade and held it towards me. "Too bad you won't be alive long enough to save them." He let out a battlecry, if you wanna call it that, and charged at me with his blade. I was about to move, but hesitated. Something tells me staying put would be the best option. I watched him charge at me, and when he got closer he raised his blade and brought it down upon my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to make contact. I felt something bang against my head, but it didn't feel like a blade. In fact it didn't even hurt. I opened my eyes and looked at the blade. To my surprise it was completely shattered.

"Did I do that?" I asked quietly.

"That's not... possible. It just shattered against your head!" He shouted in disbelief. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. I smiled and wrapped my hand around the handle of his blade. I pulled him forward and slammed my elbow into his chest. I heard him cry out in pain, and turned my head just in time to watch him slam into a wall. No not into... through. The wall crumbled down around him. Burrying him in a pile of rubble. I could tell it wasn't over. I could feel a dark energy coming from the rubble, and it was getting stronger by the second.

Suddenly everything began to shake. It felt like a level 8 earthquake, but I still stood my ground. I watched as the rubble suddenly erupted, and Salazr came flying out of it. He landed a few feet in front of me, and when he did the earth stopped shaking. He started stretching his neck.

"Impressive. That one ALMOST finished me." He said calmly. "You're very powerful, but you held back. That's the only reason i'm not dead." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"That wasn't hard enough for you? Alright I'll hit you as hard as I can this time." I said smiling confidently. He chuckled.

"Good. See? You're already starting to act like your uncle Salazar." He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Funny, The girl I turned into ash claimed to be my aunt. Was she your sister?" I asked grinning.

"You turned her into ash? Not bad. She was ALMOST as powerful as me."

"Your pretty cocky." He shrugged.

"Because with your father out of the way I'm the most powerful being in the universe, and I'm going to destroy you to prove it." He got into a fighting stance.

"The warrior that overestimates his abilities has already sealed his fate." A voice behind him pointed out. We both looked behing him to see a woman in a black robe. "I'm afraid your little showdown will have to wait for another time Salazar. The boss wants you back to base."

"Damn." He turned to me. "We'll finish this some other time." They both turned to leave, but I quickly moved in between them and the exit.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where my freinds are." The girl smiled.

"I admire your courage, and your need to protect your freinds. You are your fathers daughter indeed." She took a step forward. "They're in warehouse 13b." I let them pass by me.

"If you're lying, or they're hurt-"

"Don't worry, the boss wouldn't let us hurt them. They're perfectly fine." She glared at Salazar. "Salazar here wasn't even suppose to engage you." Salazar shrugged and chuckled.

"I couldn't resist." I watched them leave and then turned to where Alvin lay on the ground.

"Still unconscious? Really?" I sighed and walked over to him. I kneeled down and smacked him. "Wake up twinkle toes!" I shouted into his ear causing him to scream.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"What's wrong twinkle toes? You look like you've seen a ghost." He groaned and sat up.

"My head feels like shit... What happened?"

"You took a foot to the head twinkle toes. Now get up I know where your brothers and those girls are." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. He looked around at the rubble and broken walls.

"Woah. What happened here?" He asked. I could hear the surprise in his voice. I shrugged.

"Me and a freind had a little 'party' while you were asleep twinkle toes." I joked pulling him along.

"Must've been one hell of a party." I laughed. He was such an idiot sometimes. I looked around at the buildings. We were at warehouse 10a. We needed to get to 13b. I pulled Alvin along the walkway, observing the signs as we went along.

"I can walk you know. You don't have to drag me." Alvin retorted.

"I'm not dragging you. I'm just walking really fast while holding your arm." I joked. He smiled.

"That's both annoying, and something I can use in the future." He said rubbing his chin. I pulled him harder making him fall over. As he hit the ground I smiled softly and stood over him.

"Lose your footing twinkle toes?" I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." I smiled and looked up at the building to our left.

"Come on twinkle toes. 13b is just righ there. Try not to lose your footing on the way there." I said pulling him to his feet. He rolled his eyes and followed me. I put my hand on the door.

"It's locked." He annoyingly pointed out.

"No shit sherlock." I put both of my hands on the door and pushed. The door burst off it's hinges and crashed to the floor.

"Subtle." He said before an alarm went off. "Very subtle." I looked around at the inside of the warehouse. It was empty.

"Fuck." I said to myself. I could hear sirens in the background. "They set us up." I looked around and spotted a path we could use to escape. The only problem was it was about 20 feet in the air, and there was no ladder. "Come on. We gotta get up there." Alvin looked up at that.

"You're joking right? The only way we'll get up there is if you can fly." He pointed out. I smiled. Maybe I can. I bent my knees and pushed off as hard as I could. To my surprise I was able to land perfectly on the ledge. "Woah! That was awesome! You just jumped over 20 feet high!" I smiled and jumped down.

"Come on twinkle toes. We gotta get out of here before the cops arrive." I said grabbing his arm.

"Wait, wait, wait I'm not ready!" He called out. I ignored him and pushed off the ground hard. He screamed as we launched through the air. Like before we landed on the ledge perfectly. He stumbled forward and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? You're such a baby." I said moving past him. I heard a loud crash behind us followed by alot of sirens. They're closer then I thought. I turned and grabbed Alvin's arm. "Let's go twinkle toes!" I turned around and was suddenly blinded by a white light. I held my face until my vision returned, and when it did my eyes were met by the barrel of a gun.

"You're under arrest! Put your hands in the air!"

To be continued...

* * *

**cliff hanger. Hahaha! I hope you liked it.**


	6. Ch6: Help has arrived Or has it?

ch.6: Help had arrived... Or has it?

**here's chapter six. read and review please? :)**

* * *

"Get up, NOW!" The officer shouted, his gun mere inches from my forehead. I slowly stood up and stared down the barrel of his gun. "Hands over your head!" I silently obeyed. "Alright, now I want you to-" I flinched when his head exploded.

"What the hell?!" Alvin exclaimed staring at the dead cop. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! That wasn't me!" I replied. Suddenly, the chopper that hovered nearby exploded. Causing Alvin and I to fall to the ground. I held me head waited for my vision to stop wobbling. I could hear gunfire. Whatever's going on, it must be a blood bath down there.

"Thalia! Get up!" Someone shouted. It was a man's voice and he had a Russian accent. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. I groaned as I felt myself getting dragged to my feet. Someone turned me around and a man in a Russian looking military uniform, with an AK-47 draped around his shoulder stared at me. He looked about in his sixties and he had short blonde hair that was combed to one side. His eyes were brown and he had a scar leading across his face diagonally. Wait a minute... I remember him... That's...

"Albatross?" I asked him.

"Ah. You remember me." He said looking around.

"Vaguely. I only remember your name."

"Ah, that means my informant was right, you did lose your memory." He looked past me at Alvin. "Get your freind up, my people can only hold the police off for so long. If we take too long they may send in the military." I nodded and ran over to where Alvin lay.

"Get up Twinkle toes it's time to go." I said helping Alvin up.

"Can I have bacon with my waffles?" He asked groggily. Oh great. Looks like Alvin hit his head. I grabbed Alvin's arm and put it around me so it would be easier to carry him, and walked over to Albatross.

"What's wrong with that guy? Did he get his bell rung?" Albatross asked when he noticed Alvin's groggy demeaner. I chuckled and nodded. He smiled in return and began to lead me out of the warehouse district.

We were now about five miles from the carnage. The gunfire was finally dying down and Alvin was finally regaining his senses.

"So... This guy's an old freind of yours." Alvin asked holding his head.

"As far as I know. What I do remember about him is his name. That's pretty much it. I do know I can trust him though." I answered walking behind Albatross.

"You bet your ass you can. I fought along side your father. He and I were good freinds. I considered him my brother, and one thing I do not do is betray family." He said smiling back at me. I stared into his dark green eyes and saw something strange. It was a cross. A cross with a dragon intertwined in it. The image started to move and the dragon was in front of a dark figure. The dark figure placed a hand on the dragon's head and the dragon recoiled quickly. The dragon opened it's mighty jaws and crushed the earth with one bite.

"Thalia?" I could hear Alvin's voice. "thalia! you ok?" I shook my head and looked at Alvin.

"I'm fine alvin. I was just... spacing out." I could tell he wasn't convinced. I'm not even sure I convinced myself. Albatross looked away from me and continued to lead us to safety. I looked over at Alvin. He looked like he was about to pass out. I grabbed his arm and put it around me. He gave me a surprised look and then smiled. "Don't get the wrong idea twinkle toes. You looked tired." I pointed out.

"Yeah right." He said giving me a sexy smile. I rolled my eyes and let go of him.

"Well you can walk on your own then." I said crossing my arms. He chuckled and continued walking. I shook my head and looked up at the moon. It was full tonight, and it was... red? "Uh Albatross... Why is the moon red?" I asked before noticing how hungry I was. He looked back at me with a grin on his face.

"It's called the 'Bloody Harvest'. It's when all of the vampires come out to feed all at once." He said before looking at Alvin. I closed my eyes and held my stomach. I was so hungry. I looked straight at Albatross and my mouth watered. "Might want to stay away from her. Vampires can get pretty cranky when they're hungry." Alvin nodded and then his eyes widened.

"Vampire!" He shouted. Before Albatross could answer I caught him by the throat. Albatross' eyes widened.

"What are you-?!" He asked before I bit down on his neck. He cried out in pain. He started to struggle but that just made my grip tighten. "Get off of me! Ah!" I loosened my grip and Albatross kicked me as hard as he could. I fell to the ground, taking a chunk of his shoulder with me. "What is wrong with you!" He shouted holding his arm. I reached into my mouth and pulled out the chunk of flesh.

"What the hell! Did you just bite him?! What the hell is going on!" Alvin shouted. He was having a mental breakdown over there. I looked over at Albatross he was holding his shoulder.

"Did I just...?" I started. Albatross looked at me angrilly.

"I hope you enjoyed my blood you bloody beast..." He said removing his hand from his shoulder. My eyes widened at the state of his shoulder. The flesh on his shoulder was gone. There wasn't a single drop of blood, but you could tell that he was hurt badly. He helped me up from the ground. "Next time you feel hungry can you warn me?" I smiled innocently.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me." I said shrugging. He shook his head.

"I forgot. You lost your memory." He shrugged. "You're a vampire Thalia, and even though that hurt like hell. I'll leave it behind us." My eyes widened. Did he just say I was a... vampire?!

"I'm a what?!" I asked in shock.

"A vampire." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down Thalia. It's not a bad thing. You just need to learn how to control yourself." I nodded and stared down at my feet. "Well... we'd better hurry. Now that you've had your first drink of blood. The sun is going to affect you alot more then normal." i blinked twice.

"Huh?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"You'll turn to ash in a matter of minutes." He explained. 'Oh' was all I managed to say. He sighed and walked over to Alvin, who had been reduced to pacing back and forth whispering random things. Albatross put his hand on Alvin's shoulder and started smacking him.

"Pull yourself together!" He shouted letting go of him. Alvin looked at him and blinked twice.

"W-what?" He asked. Albatross shook his head.

"Let's go!" He grabbed Alvin and pulled him along.

Alvin was still panicking a little, and he kept looking back at me. It was like he expected me to turn into an ugly monster and eat him. I sighed and looked away from him.

"I hate having no memory. It sucks, big time." I said crossing my arms. I looked back over at Alvin, expecting him to be looking at me again, but this time his attention was focused elsewhere. I squinted and followed his gaze. By the looks of it he was staring at the Hollywood sign, but there was something else over there. Something... Creepy. It looked like a woman. even though she was really far away. I could see her face. she looked about in her twenties. her skin was ghostly pale, and she was wearing a white cloak. She looked familiar, but not too familiar. I waved my hand in her direction. She made a cutting motion at her throat in response. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Albatross... How long until we get to this outpost of yours?" I asked, not once taking my gaze away from the woman in the distance. Albatross chuckled.

"It's just over this hill." He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his back pocket and pressed the button on the side. "This is alpha wolf reporting to outpost nine. Come in outpost nine." There was some static on the other end. Albatross scrunched his brow. "Outpost nine, are you there? Come in outpost nine." Still nothing but static.

"I take it that that is not a good sign?" I asked looking over at him. He sighed heavily and placed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

"No. It is not a good sign." He said looking up at the night sky. "There is no light coming from over the hill, so if the outpost was hit they kept the cloaking mechanism engaged." I nodded and looked back at where the woman stood. I scrunched my brow and scanned the entire hillside. The dark figure was gone.

"What the hell?" I scanned the hillside again. "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?" Albatross asked curiously. I looked over at him.

"There was this... woman over there, and now she's gone." I said pointing to the hillside. Albatross scrunched his brow and looked at where I was pointing.

"Let's go. We have to get to the outpost." He looked away from the hillside and continued up the hill. I followed him and crossed my arms. I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something.

"What do you know that I don't old timer?" I asked uncrossing my arms. He chuckled in response.

"You're fifteen thousand years old, and I'm the old timer?" I shrugged and tried to ignore that he just said I was fifteen thousand years old. He shook his head and let out a laugh. I glared at him and put a hand on my hip. He grinned at me and looked ahead. After a moment of silence he sighed. "I can't tell you Thalia. I'm sorry." He explained. I shook my head and looked ahead of us.

We were almost to the top. In the distance I could see a faint orange-ish light. It couldn't be the sun, the horizon is still dark. So what could it be? I stopped when we reached the top. My eyes widened at the sight before us. A small settlement (which I'm guessing was the outpost) was charred. The entire place looked like someone burned it to the ground.

"Son of a bitch! The outpost!" Albatross exclaimed. Alvin looked shocked but didn't say anything. He seemed... distracted.

"You ok twinkle toes?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm just worried about the others. What if those freaks already killed them?" Alvin asked.

"They didn't."

"How do you know?" I shrugged.

"I don't, but whoever they are they have an interest in me. So why would they kill their only leverage? It wouldn't make sense. So odds are, they're alive." I assured him. He gave me a weak smile.

"I hope you're right." I placed a hand on his cheek, and stared into his blue eyes. I bit my lip and tried to resist the urge to kiss him. He must've took notice of this because a cocky smile spread across his face.

"You look nervous." I felt my face burn as I let go of him.

"As if twinkle toes. You're the one who's nervous." He chuckled.

"Me? Nervous? Not on your life." He boasted. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove.

"If you two are done flirting we have a major problem on our hands." Albatross pointed out. "The outpost is destroyed and sunrise is only twenty minutes away!" I looked over at the horizon and saw that he was right. The horizon was starting to get brighter. Albatross gabbed my arm and pulled me towards the broken down outpost. "Come on! There's a bunker in the middle of the outpost. You have to be inside BEFORE the sun comes out!" He shouted. I nodded and ran along with him. I looked back to see Alvin following close behind.

We entered the outpost and began navigating the charred streets. The entire place was littered with corpses. Whatever or whoever did this showed no mercy.

"There!" He shouted pointing to the only door not destroyed. He looked at his watch. "Less then a minute till sunrise!" He pushed me towards the door. "Go! We'll meet you inside!" He shouted. I nodded and took off towards the door. I could hear him counting down behind me. "Five seconds!" He called out to me. I started taking longer strides towards the door.

"Five, Four,Three..." I whispered before closing my eyes and pushing myself to run faster. "Two, one..."

To be continued...

* * *

**uh oh. Is Thalia gonna make it? find out next chapter. Anyways, what do you think? Lemme know.**


	7. Ch7: visions

Ch.7: visions

**it's my birthday so I decided to work on my story a bit more. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

I cringed at the searing pain that hit my body. I pushed myself harder to get to the door. The sun was bright and directly on me. I slammed my shoulder into the door and sprinted into the bunker. I collapsed as soon as I was inside and held my chest. My chest hurt like hell.

"You alright Thalia?" Albatross asked. I rolled over while clutching my chest.

"I think I broke my ribs, all of them." I exclaimed trying not to burst into tears. Albatross picked me up and placed me on something that felt like a bed.

"You didn't break your ribs. It's your body reacting to the sunlight." He explained. "Just relax and everything will be fine." I tried to relax but that just made it hurt worse. "Deep breaths Thalia... Breathe." I clutched my chest and curled up in a ball. I took in some air and let it out slowly, then repeated six times. By the third breath my chest didn't feel like it was going to burst open. "Good, breathe. Feeling better?" He asked helping me sit up.

"A little... My chest still hurts but, I'm okay." I said before attempting to stand. I clutched my chest again and doubled over in pain.

"No you're not." He helped me lay down on the bed again. "Get some sleep Thalia. You should feel better when you wake up." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The pain in my chest seemed to subside after a moment.

"I said I'm fine... I don't need any sleep." I said trying to get up. He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to lay down.

"Get some sleep Thalia. I mean it. You've been awake all night. Even vampires need their sleep." He explained, before letting go of me.

"... But I-"

"No buts. Get some sleep." He instructed. "Now."

"But I don't..." I started. My eyes widened in surprise as the room began to spin. "Need any... Sleep." I tried to stand up, but instead I fell forward.

"Thalia!" I heard Albatross exclaim as I hit the ground with a thump. I groaned and everything went black.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark cavern. The entire room was covered in candles. _

_"Where am I?" I asked groggily._

_"You're in the hunter's lair." A metallic and raspy voice told me. It was the same voice from before. I instantly jumped up at the sound of the voice._

_"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. "I want some answers already!" The voice chuckled. _

_"I already told you Thalia. Unless you can answer my riddle. You'll never know who I am." Was his reply. I balled my hands into fists. _

_"What the fuck do you mean?!" I demanded. Whoever the voice was, he or she or it was getting on my nerves. "I'm not gonna play your damn game!" He chuckled again._

_"Temper temper. You're not even paying attention to what's happening around you. Many of your questions are being answered as we speak, and you're not even paying attention." I scrunched my brow and took a step forward. *Crunch* What the...? I looked down at my feet and saw something white. _

_"Is that... Snow?" I asked. _

_"Yes. Look around. This is the day your parents died." He explained. I looked around and spotted a cabin. It was trashed. The windows were smashed in and the door was destroyed, but that isn't what caught my attention. In front of the cabin were two crosses, and nailed to each one was a man and a woman. The woman on the right and the man on the left. Both of them had no eyes and their chests were ripped open. _

_"What the hell? Who are they?"_

_"They're your parents." My eyes widened._

_"W-what?" I stuttered. "My parents? But... Who did this to them? Why did they do this to them?" _

_"The hunter's did this to them, and why? Need you really ask? They did it to get to you. They wanted to kill you. To drive vampires to extinction, but instead your parents got in the way." He explained. "And this is what happens to those who get in the hunter's way." I stared at the eyeless corpses hanging on the crosses. I couldn't believe it. It was my fault? My fault that they're dead?_

_"It isn't true... It can't be true. You're lying!" I accused. The voice laughed. _

_"Am I? Think about it Thalia. Why else would the hunters kill your parents? They wanted to kill you, and your parents got in the way. If you hadn't been there. Your parents would still be alive." He pointed out. I clutched my head in my hands and dropped to my knees. _

_"Shut up! It's not true! It's not my fault!" I shouted closing my eyes. The voice laughed again, this time the voice boomed throughout my head._

_"You cannot fight the truth! You're parents are dead! If you weren't there they would be still be alive! You killed them!" The voice boomed. "Murderer!" I clutched my head tighter and started to tear up. _

_"No! I don't believe you! It's not true!" I shouted. The voice was silent. Instead I heard screams. The screams of a woman. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. The image changed entirely. Instead of the snowy mountain side, I saw a dark room. The walls were caked in blood, and in the center was a woman nailed to the wall. She was surrounded by three men in black robes. _

_"No! No please! Don't kill me!" The woman begged. The people ignored her plea and turned to a table behind them. The table was covered in blood covered axes, swords, maces, and knives. The first hunter grabbed a rusty knife and turned back to the woman. "No! Stay away from me! No!" She begged as he placed the knife on her chest. "No stop! Please!" The hunter smiled and thrust the knife deep into her chest. The woman cried out in pain. The hunter slowly carved her chest open and placed the knife on the table. The woman was coughing up blood and begging him to stop. The hunter reached his hand into her chest and pulled out her still beating heart. The woman let out one last scream before he ripped it out entirely. My eyes widened at what happened next. The hunter bit down on the heart and took a huge chunk out of it. I watched in horror as the other two did the same. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. _

_"That would've been you..." The voice told me. "Instead, it was your parents. How does it feel knowing that you could've saved them, but you chose to run instead?" _

_"Fuck you..." I retorted trying to tune out the voice. The voice laughed._

_"Good. Get angry Thalia. It makes you stronger. Fuels your power." The voice laughed and went silent. I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the screams that followed._

* * *

"Thalia! Thalia are you okay?" A voice asked me. I opened my eyes to see Alvin staring back at me.

"Hey! She's awake!" Alvin called out. Albatross came into view and smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare." He said holding out his hand. I reached out and grasped his hand. I felt myself getting lifted to my feet. I held my head and struggled to keep my balance. I felt someone grab my arm.

"Woah there. I think one game of sleeping beauty is enough." Alvin joked. He draped my arm around his neck and helped me over to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked as he set me down on the bed.

"You fainted. You're body was still reacting to the sunlight and you got up too auickly." Albatross explained. I nodded slowly and clutched my head in my hands. Whatever I just saw... It was horrible. Was it real? Who the hell was that woman? She kinda looked like the woman I saw on the hill side. I'm not even sure she was real.

"What the hell?!" My eyes shot open and I looked up at Albatross. He had his gun aimed at me.

"I'm sorry Thalia, but your powers are progressing too fast. If I don't get you to the hunters soon. You'll be too strong for them to subdue." He explained. I looked around the room and noticed a bunch of those people in black robes surrounding us.

"Bastard!" I shouted looking back at Albatross. The last thing I saw was the end of his gun, and then everything went black.

To be continued...

* * *

**so much for not betraying family huh? Find put what happens to Thalia and Alvin in the next chapter. And why did Albatross save her just to double cross her?**


	8. Ch8: imprisonment

Ch.8: Imprisonment

**here's chapter 8. Read and review Please. :)**

* * *

"Thalia? Are you ok?" A voice asked me. I groaned and opened my eyes. Alvin and a few girls were staring back at me. I chuckled.

"That's twice now I've woke up with you being the first thing I see." Alvin chuckled and held out his hand. I reached out and grasped his hand, and felt myself being lifted to my feet. "Where are we?" Alvin shrugged.

"Not sure. Albatross shot you and then hit me with his gun. I thought you were dead." He looked past me at some metal bars. "Atleast until those people in black robes brought you here. When Albatross shot you, you had a hole in your head the size of a softball, and when they brought you here you were fine." I scrunched my brow.

"Wait... Back up. Albatross SHOT me?!" I exclaimed. "That BASTARD!" I stumbled backwards and felt my head slam into something, hard. "Ow..." I rubbed my head.

"When did you become a clutz?" Alvin joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Alvin." I groaned. "My legs are numb." Alvin was about to reply but someone cut in.

"Who cares! I've got a situation of my own!" A girl with auburn hair complained. The girl was wearing a pink shirt with a pink skirt to match. She had bright blue-ish gray lengerie and yellow legwarmers, but I'm guessing the emergency she was talking about was her hair. It was large and poofy. I may not be a girly-girl, but even I know how much of a fasion emergency that is. I tapped Alvin's shoulder.

"Bet you five bucks she's talking about her hair." I whispered into his ear.

"You're on." He whispered back. The girl pointed to her head.

"Look at my hair!" She complained.

"Bam! Now you owe me five bucks twinkle toes." I boasted. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! I haven't taken a bath in twelve hours!" She complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Britt. It's only twelve hours. We'll get out of here soon. It's not gonna kill you to wait a while longer." Alvin told her calmly.

"And how exactly are we going to get out? Unless your freind there's got some bar cutters, we're not going anywhere!" She shouted. I pulled myself to my feet and struggled to keep my balance.

"Will you calm down!" I shouted. She gave me a surprised expression and shut her mouth. "Where ever we are we're not going to be here long." I turned and struggled to reach the bars. I screamed as I lost my balance. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the hard floor. My eyes shot open as I realized I hadn't hit it yet. I blinked twice and looked behind me. A chipmunk in a blue sweater caught me. "Thanks Simon." I thanked as he helped stand up again.

"No problem." He replied. He helped me walk over to the bars and I examined them.

"Hmm... High frequency hinges, one million kilowats pers jolt. Designed to hold in werewolves." I said squinting at the bars. Simon looked impressed.

"Not bad. How'd you know that?"

"I'm VERY observant." I pointed to the bars. "See those small cracks in the bars? They're scorched to all hell. So either there was a fire in this cell or there's one million kilowats of electricity flowing through them twenty four seven." I explained.

"What about the werewolf thing?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Simple. One million kilowats is overkill for a normal being. It would fry them the moment they touched the bars. A werewolf however, should be able to take twice that. So..."

"Wait, wait, wait... Werewolves don't exist." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah they do. Remember? During the 'Dr. Jackel and Mr. Hyde' play? Theodore turned into a werewolf." Alvin reminded him.

"Right..." Simon admitted.

"As I was saying!" I shouted. "The bars were designed to keep really strong beings in check."

"Like... You?" Alvin asked. I smiled and let go of Simon.

"Might not wanna be in contact with me glasses." I said pushing him away. I grabbed the bars with both hands and grit my teeth at the searing pain that followed. I could practically see the electricity.

"Are you INSANE?!" Alvin shouted. I closed my eyes and felt a huge jolt of energy flow through me. Before I knew it I was on my stomach and my back hurt like hell.

"Ok... That hurt." I said trying to get up. I felt someone grab both of my arms and lift me to my feet. Dave was staring back at me.

"You ok?" He asked. I could sense the concern in his voice.

"How come I haven't noticed you until now?" I asked. Alvin smirked.

"He was taking a nap, and your little stunt woke him up." He explained.

"What possessed you to grab onto those bars anyway?" Simon asked. I smirked.

"I thought I could break them." I explained. "Without the electricity I could probably break them easily." I smiled deviously. "In fact." I started moving towards the bars. Simon grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy?! Almost killing yourself once was bad enough, but now you wanna do it twice?!" I laughed and pushed past him.

"Relax glasses. I'll be fine." I looked at the bars and closed my eyes.

"No don't!" Simon protested. I ignored him and grabbed the bars again. I clenched my teeth again. The pain was almost unbareable. The electricity was shooting out of me now. I could hear it striking against the cement walls behind me, along with the others ducking for cover. I felt the bars vanish and was launched backwards. I was on my stomach agai. I rolled over and held my head. "...ow."

"Thalia... Are you ok?" Theodore asked. I chuckled.

"I'm... I'm fine theodore..." I replied weakly. My head hurt like hell. I sighed and tried to sit up. "Is everyone else o...k." My vision began to fade in and out, causing a groggy feeling to surge through my body.

"Facinating, the bars are broken." Simon gaped. I looked back at the bars as best as I could and smirked. They were indeed gone.

"See? I told you... I could... break them." I managed to say. Alvin helped me to my feet and then onto the bed. "We should get out of here." I could hear footsteps coming from nearby.

"Get her up. The boss wants to see her." A voice commanded.

"Yes sir." Another replied. I felt someone grab my arm.

"Thalia!" Alvin shouted as they carried me down the hall and away from them.

"And get these prisoners to a new cell." The hunter commanded.

"A-alvin..." I managed to say before everything went black.

* * *

**how was it? Sorry it was so short. **

**Update: i decided to change it up a bit. Make it a lil longer, and change a few things.**


	9. Ch9: the boss

Ch.9: The Boss

**here's chapter nine. I have to say I really enjoyed this chapter. It's been awhile since the boss showed up so... oh and this chapter holds a few surprises. :) read and review please! :)**

* * *

I struggled to open my eyes as I felt heat on my face. The last thing I remember is Alvin calling my name. Everything after that is blurry. I think I blacked out, but why? Did I eat something bad? Hit my head? I sat up and opened my eyes. I was in a room, on a bed with black blankets. The room was decorated with blades, and different types of shields. There were shields that looked like they belonged to the Huns. Next to the sheilds was a flag. It had a red rose with blood trickling down the side. The flag itself was pitch black (no shocker there), and had one red marking on the side. In the middle of the room was a cross, tainted in blood.

"Ah, you're awake." My head jolted towards the voice. A man in a black robe stood there.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked after a moment's pause. He smiled gently.

"An old freind." He replied calmly. I eyed him suspiciously.

"My ass. Who are you really?" He chuckled.

"Still got that attitude I see." He pulled a cigar out of his robe and lit it. "As for who I am. No one has ever known. So just call me 'The Boss'."

"How about I call you 'Limpdick' instead." I answered. I grinned and crossed my arms. He took a drag from his cigar and grinned at me.

"Joke all you want. It doesn't change the fact that we know each other." I shrugged and goared at him.

"You don't know who the fuck I am." He shook his head.

"I know your name is Thalia. I know that your favorite color is black and that girly-girls annoy you." He replied. I shrugged.

"Any one with a brain knows that." He chuckled.

"I also know that you've lost your memory, and I know why." He narrowed his eyes. "That locket around your neck. It is enchanted. As long as you wear it, you'll never know who you truly are." I grasped my mother's locket, it seemed to glow in the presence of this person. I stared down at it. Something told me he was right, but it was my mother's locket. Why would she give me something that caused me to lose my memory? It just doesn't make any sense. He has to be lying.

"Liar! T-that's impossible!" I shouted getting up from the bed. He took another drag from his cigar and blew the smoke in my direction.

"Is it? There are many things you don't know Thalia. Especially about yourself." He pointed out. "For instance, your natural hair color isn't auburn. It's white." My eyes widened.

"White?"

"And do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because of your destiny. On your palm there used to lay a mark. A marking that when pressed against a certain monolith, it would open the gates of the underworld. Unleashing the Devil's fury. You are the daughter of both the Devil, and an Angel. You are the gateway between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Your destiny is to unlock the gates of hell, and unleash the Devil's fury upon the earth. Giving these pathetic wastes of life the punishment they deserve." I fell back onto the bed staring down at the locket. Could what he's saying be true? Is that really what I was born to do? No. It has to be lies. He's manipulating me.

"You're lying. I have no reason to believe you." I replied coldly. He nodded and took a drag from his cigar.

"True." He put out his cigar and walked over to me.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I shouted standing up. He took a step back and put his hands up in defense.

"I mean you no harm Thalia. After all, why would I kill you?" He reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand. "You're much more valuable alive." I stared at him and tried to focuse on his face. His skin felt like a teenage girl's, and his hand was small and delicate, but his voice sounded like a twenty year old man's. i reached forward and ripped the hood off of his head. I gasped at the appearance of the person's face.

"You're a woman?!" I took a step back. Her face was beautiful. She had icey blue eyes and bright blonde hair. She looked like a supermodel. The woman chuckled.

"Yes." She answered calmly. Her voice was beautiful. It flowed like water trickling quietly down a creek. "I apologize for the deception, but if these hunters knew that I was a woman they wouldn't have followed my leadership."

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms. She smiled and turned around.

"Because women are more likely to be vampires then men." She explained. "That, and you are not the only vampire left in existance. I am one as well." She craned her head to the side and flashed her fangs back at me.

"What exactly is the connection between you and I?" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"We're old freinds." She said circling me. I felt her hand touch my waist. "Maybe even more." I swung around and swatted her hand away.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted heading towards the door. I was about to grab the handle when she appeared in between me and the door.

"What's the rush?" She asked with a seductive smile on her face. "Do I make you nervous?"

"As if. I just want to get the fuck out of here." I replied calmly. She smiled and circled me again.

"Hmm... Looks like we have a deal brewing. You want out, and You have something I want. Something important." She said eyeing me from head to toe.

"What exactly do I have that you want?" She reached out and cupped my mother's locket in her hand.

"This locket." I grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"Fuck off. This locket was my mother's." she smiled.

"Here's the deal. You give me that locket, and I'll let you and your friend's go." She offered.

"Weren't you listening?" I said crossing my arms. She chuckled and cupped my chin in her hand.

"You could always give me something else." I felt her hand touch my waist. I could feel it slowly making it's way down. My eyes widened.

"Hell no!" I shouted pushing her off of me.

"Then locket, or no freedom." She said crossing her arms.

"What make's you think I can't just break out of here?" I asked.

"Simple, you won't leave your friends behind. My gaurds have order's to execute your friends if you try to escape." She smiled evilly. "Either you give me that locket, or you won't see your friends ever again." I grasped my mother's locket and stared at her. Should I take the deal? Freedom for both me and the other's... Could she be lying? Only one way to find out. I sighed and pulled the locket off my neck. She extended her hand and waited for me to give it to her.

"You'll let us all go if I give it to you right?" She nodded.

"You have my word." She answered. I looked at the locket and then back at her. I extended my hand to give it to her and...

To be continued...

* * *

**what do you think? **


	10. Ch10: Confusion

Ch.10: Confusion

**here's ch.10. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I closed my eyes and let go of the locket. After so many years of carrying it around, I'm finally giving it up. It's to save my friends though. So my mother, if she were still alive, would understand.

"Smart choice. However, I am disappointed that you did not choose the other option. I believe that would've been fun for both of us." She said grasping the locket. I rolled my eyes, even though I too believed it would've been fun. Just it would seem weird to do that with the leader of the people who kidnapped me and my friends.

"You're going to let us go now right?" I asked hopefully. She smiled at me.

"Ofcourse I am. I honor my agreements, but know this. I am only releasing you because you are of more use to me out there than in here." She said stepping aside to let me to the door. I walked passed her and stopped at the door.

"Where's my friends?" I asked looking back at her. She thought for a moment and then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Salazar, escort Thalia's friends to Los Angeles." She commanded. Her voice was a man's voice when she spoke into it. It was creepy. There was a moment of silence and then Salazar's voice emitted through the radio.

"Yes, sir." He replied. She tossed the walkie-talkie aside and then looked at me.

"They'll be waiting for you at Los Angeles." She told me before sitting down on the bed.

"They'd better be, because if they're not you'll be sorry." I threatened. She chuckled and laid back on the bed. She propped herself up with her elbow and smiled seductively at me.

"They'll be there, but are you sure you want to go? We could have a little fun first." She offered. My chest fluttered. Am I actually getting nervous because of this chick?

"Tempting, but I'm going to have to say no." I answered calmly. She shrugged.

"You know where to find me if you ever change your mind." She said rolling onto her stomach. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Or if I'm coming to kill you." I mummbled. I closed the door behind me and examined the area I just entered. It was a long and narrow hallway. Each wall was decorated with swords. It would be easy to take the blade and kill 'The Boss', but I decided against it. She had me interested, but not in that kind of way. Well not only in that kind of way. She seemed strong, and full of power. I wanted to test my own strength against her's. I'm sure I'll get that chance soon enough.

I slowly made my way down the hallway, examining each blade as I went along. I can't explain it, but each blade seemed to emmit a different power. A different strength if you please. One in particular caught my attention. It was a katana. The gripping of the handle was pitch black. The blade itself was blood red, and the sheath was black and had a red rose stitched into it.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I 'borrow' this." I mummbled while removing the blade and sheath from the wall. The blade seemed to hum under my hand, and it was light as a feather.

"That's a HF blade." A voice behind me said. My heart jumped and I swung around. The Boss was standing behind me. "The HF stand's for 'High Frequency'." I looked at her and then the blade.

"It's a nice blade." I commented looking down at it.

"It was yours." I looked at her with widened eyes. "One thousand years ago." I examined the blade closely. "Take it. It will help you." I gave her my best 'seriously?' look. She nodded.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked sheathing the sword. She got really close to me, this time wrapping her arms around my neck. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"I told you. We're old freinds." I was about to respond when O felt her lips press against mine. My eyes widened. The leader of the people who were trying to kill me was now kissing me. I was too stunned to try and stop her. After a few moments she pulled away and let go of me. She smiled and walked back over to the door. She looked back at me and smiled seductively before walking inside. I brought my hand up to my lips and brushed them gently. Even though I knew she was trying to manipulate me. I wanted her to do it again. I quickly shook away the feeling and fastened the sheath around my waist. I sighed when I realized the blade was too long to be sheathed at my waist. I quickly unfastened the sheath and then through the strap around my neck so it hung diagonally. It fit perfectly. I looked back at the door and then at the exit. I sighed and continued down the hallway.

I opened the door and gazed outside. I was on a hillside, just above the Hollywood sign. I chuckled.

"So this where you've been hiding." I mummbled taking a step out. Lucky for me it was still dark as hell out. I smiled up at the stary sky. The stars seemed to be smiling back. I looked down upon the city and then to my right. I spotted the path that Alvin and I took with Albatross. I cringed at the thought of his name.

"Fucking Albatross... You just had to betray me didn't you? Now you're going to die too." I mummbled before looking away from the path. I looked back at the entrance and sighed. None of this makes sense. Every hunter I've met so far has claimed to be a member of my family, 'The Boss' kissed me and claimed to be an old freind of mine, Albatross shot me, and 'The Boss' told me I'm destined to destroyed the earth. It just doesn't make any sense. "What the fuck's going on!?" I dropped to my knees and clutched my head in my hands. "This doesn't make any fucking sense!" I shouted looking out at the city. I sighed and hung my head. "Calm down Thalia... No need to lose your head." I stood up and looked around. "Ok... If the boss really was telling the truth then the other's should be at... The boys' house." I looked down at the city. "I just hope I'm not public enemy number one." I mummbled while making my way down the hill.

To be continued...

* * *

**what did you think?**


	11. Ch11: A Deadly Truth Revealed

Ch.11: A Deadly Truth Revealed

**here's ch.11. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I stopped when I reached the edge of the city. I was standing on a patch of wet grass, but there was nothing that indicated rain fall or sprinklers. It was as if the world was crying. I kneeled down and placed my hand upon the grass. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what could've caused the wet grass. Suddenly, I felt weak. My eyes shot open and I grasped my chest. I didn't feel weak as in physically weak, but emotionally weak. I couldn't explain it. Something just felt off... It was as if thousands of voices all cried out at once, and then were suddenly silenced. I looked up at the city and sighed. Something was wrong, and I was going to find out what.

I quickly made my way into the city. The traffic was non-existant and the city seemed like a ghost town, which is weird because it's Hollywood, and to make it even weirder there wasn't a soul in sight and coming from what looked like the center of town was a column of black smoke. Besides that the city looked peaceful... and empty.

I slowly made my through the city, observing my surroundings as I went along. The city had an erie aura to it. It was strange that noone was around. I mean I know it's midnight, but still.

I stopped in front of a erie looking building. There was something inside. I could feel it. I quickly opened the door and peered inside. The building looked empty, except for a little girl crying in the center of the room. I looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Um... L-little girl? Are you ok?" I asked taking a few steps toward her. She ignored me and continued to sob. "Hello? Are you ok?" I took a few more steps toward her. I was now within arms reach of her. "Are you ok?" I asked again reaching out towards her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around slowly. I gasped and took a few steps away from her. Half of her face was missing, and her skin was pasty and decayed. She let out a small groan and took a step towards me. I drew my blade and took another step away from her. "What the hell?" I exclaimed taking another step back. She reached out towards me and screeched. I covered my ears and ran towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted atleast twenty of them outside. "Fuck." I turned back towards the girl and aimed my blade towards her. She let out another screecha nd then charged at me. I side-stepped and brought my blade down upon her head. Her head split in two like an over-ripe melon. She dropped to her knees and then fell onto her stomach. I looked at her and then at my blade. I sighed and flicked my blade to the side. The blood that caked the blade flew off. I quickly sheathed the deadly weapon and looked back at the door. "I'm guessing these are the residents of this city... But they've mutated some how." I mummbled. "Oh well... They still bleed just as red." My eyes widened. "What did I say?!" I exclaimed a little louder then I should have. The creatures looked into the building. They didn't seem to notice me, but they did start pressing themselves against the glass. I looked behind me and smiled. On the other end of the room was a back door. I'm guessing that leads to an alleyway. I quickly made my way across the room while being careful not to make any unnecessary noise. If my theory was correct then they're blind and only react to noise.

I pushed open the door, and looked around. The alleyway was empty, and yet it was crawling with things. Mostly dirt, and grime, and a rat here and there. I grinned and made my way towards the street. I looked up at the column of smoke that lingered above the buildings. I couldn't help but wonder what caused it, and if it had anything to do with what's going on here.

I quietly made my way through the city. The streets were busier now. Groups of those creatures seemed to linger around every corner. I stopped dead in my tracks when a thought came to mind. What if Alvin and the other's had become one of these creatures? What if they're dead? The mere thought scared me. I broke out into a run. I was only a few streets away from Alvin's house. I hope they're alright.

I slammed my elbow into a nearby creature and continued to run. I was now in sight of the house. The lights were on and the windows were boarded up. The door looked like someone reinforced it from the inside. Don't ask me how I could tell because I can't explain it. I ran up to the door and tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge.

"Hello? Any one home?" I called inside. I stared at the door, hoping it would open, and looked behind me to make sure nothing heard me. To my relief the street remained empty. I looked back at the door and sighed. It didn't open. I took a step back and was about to kick open the door when it sung open to reveal a scared looking Alvin holding a pistol.

"Thalia? Oh thank god!" He exclaimed relaxing his muscles. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Been waiting long?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Two days to be exact." He replied. My eyes widened.

"Two days? But the Boss said you were being transported here less then two hours ago." I exclaimed. He shook his head.

"That Salazar guy took us here two days ago. About two hours after you were taken from our cell." He explained. "He dropped us off here and then about six hours later these creatures showed up." I looked down at my feet. How can this be? She contacted Salazar no more then two hours ago. Something's not right here.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking past him. He motioned behind him.

"They're inside." He said stepping to the side.

I stepped past him and scanned the inside. It looked pretty much the same. Except that the kitchen was packed with food, drinks, and other supplies. The other's were seated in the living room, along with an old woman with really big hair. Alvin walked past me and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey guys. Look who's here." He said motioning to me. I smiled as their faces lit up.

"Thalia!" Theodore exclaimed happily. I didn't answer. Something just didn't feel right. I felt... angry.

"Uh... Thalia? Are you ok?" Simon asked leaning forward. I scrunched my brow.

"I'm fine... I just feel... strange..." My vision started wobbling. "What the..." I groaned as I felt the ground vanish from under my feet. I felt my head slam into something hard.

"Thalia!" I heard someone shout. The voice was distant and echoey so I couldn't tell who it was. I felt somthing my shoulders and my legs, and within moments I was being lifted into the air.

Images flashed before my eyes. All different people, and events. One of the images that caught my attention was a man laying on the floor. I stood above him holding a knife tainted in blood. I had an emotionless expression on my face and, like the boss said, my hair was white. I wore a black dress that reached down to my knees. There was a red rose stitched to the front, and trickling down the side of the rose someone stitch a red drop, which I am assuming was blood. Standing behind me was the boss. She had a similar get up, but she wore a black bandana that she had folded into a single strip and wrapped around her forehead. She was looking at me as if I was a lover.

The final image was a full memory. I was crouched low on top of a boulder. My white hair flowed in the wind. I was staring up at the night sky, as if asking for something. I was still wearing the same black dress from the other image. I looked like I was waiting for something.

"Thalia? What are you doing here dear? The hunters could find you." A woman in a similar dress warned. I recognized the woman as my mother.

"Let them. I will rip their heads from their shoulders." I answered coldly. Her expression changed from worried to horrified.

"But... The truce." I turned towards her angrilly.

"How dare you speak of the truce! They've been violating it for centuries! They deserve to driven to extinction, not us!" I shouted. "That is why... When the time comes. I will open the gates of hell, and unleash father's fury upon this pathetic planet." I turned away from her and started observing the sky once more. My mother looked down at her hands. She was carrying the locket she gave me. She took a few steps forward and then placed the locket around my neck. My eyes widened in response. "What are you...?" I asked before the locket started glowing. Suddenly I started struggling to stand. I turned to her and lifted her of of he ground by her throat. "Witch!" I shouted slamming her into a nearby tree. I slowly let go of her and fell to my knees. She took a few steps away from me while rubbing her throat. I fell to my stomach and looked up at her. "You'll pay for this..." Then my eyes closed and my mother leaned down and brushed my white hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry... I can't let you unleash your father." She whispered into my ear. The image shimmered and then everything went black.

To be continued...

* * *

**what do you think?**


	12. Ch12: Taken Again

Ch.12: Taken

**here's ch.12. Enjoy!**

* * *

The air was cold and everything was dark... I opened my eyes and the first thing I could see was the star-filled sky. I sat up and looked around. My eyes widening at the scene that they met. I was still in the living room, but the house was trashed. The windows were smashed in and the door was knocked off it's hinges. The food in the kitched was gone and the TV screen was shattered. The rest of the room was just as trashed. The coffee table was broken into little bits, and the shelves were toppled over. The objects that had been placed on the shelves were now scattered all over the floor.

"Alvin?" I called out before standing up off the couch. "Simon? Theodore?" I looked around the house frantically, but they were nowhere in sight. I found the only chair in the house that wasn't broken and plopped down next to the fridge. Even though I was panicking over the others not being here, I was panicking about the images I saw even more. That dead guy, and my mother... Using that infernal locket to wipe my memory. I'm glad she's dead. My eyes widened. "Did I just think that?" I mummbled looking at my hands. "What's wrong with me? I can remember so many things... I'm not even sure if any of these 'memories' are real." I got up and scanned the room, desperate for something to get my mind off of the 'memories'. My eyes fell upon a trail of blood leading up the stairs. I scrunched my brow and followed the trail. I stopped at the top of the stairs and drew my blade. The blood trail led straight into Simon's room. I took a few steps forward and peeked into the room. Sitting in the center of the room was one of thise creatures, but it was what the creature was wearing that caught my attention. It was wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans, and black rimmed glasses. I took a step into the room and readied my blade. "Please don't be Simon." I mummbled before it turned to me. I closed my eyes and drove my blade through it's forehead. I kicked the creature down to the ground and wiped my blade clean with a its sweater. I sheathed my blade and removed its glasses. The gaping hole in it's forehead oozed more and more blood every second. I slowly wiped some of the blood off of its nose. I sighed in relief when I spotted a human nose on it's face.

"It's not Simon..." I said taking a step back. "Thank goodness..." I scrunched my brow when I realized the blood trail lead past the creature and to the window. I slowly made my way to the window and peered outside. The blood trail continued outside, leading down the street. I turned around and my eyes widened. A creature about six feet tall stood there. It was mutated and it uper lip seemed to be stapled to its face. One eye was swollen shut and the other was pure red. It held a mini-gun in one hand and a missile launcher in the other. It wore a black trench coat and a bullet proof vest underneath. It had some sort of black leather pants and large black boots.

"Project: White Rose." It said in a deep monstrous voice. "Threat level: Maximum."

"Project: White Rose?" I asked before it aimed it's mini-gun at me.

"Orders: Eliminate Project: White Rose." It said before revving up it's mini-gun.

"Fuck." I shouted. I did a quick U-turn and dived out the window. I could hear its gun unloading on the wall behind me. I did a tucked and rolled when I hit the ground. I looked back at the window and stood up. "stop! I'm not this project: White rose-!" He ripped right through the wall and landed ten feet to my right. "FUCK!" I broke out into a run and followed the blood trail down the street. I could hear its gun firing off behind me, but oddly I couldn't hear the bullets hitting anywhere near me. I looked back at him and smiled. The thing was being swarmed by those creatures. For once those things were useful.

I followed the trail for about ten minutes before it went dark. The blood was gone, and there was no body to be found. I kneeled down and dipped my finger in the blood. It was still warm, so whoever it belongs to has to be nearby. I licked the blood off my finger and stood up.

"That's... Theodore's blood." I looked to my right and then to my left. "Judging by the amount of blood, he was hurt pretty bad." I looked to my right again. "I hope he's ok." I cautiously made my way into a dark alley nearby. It was the only way they could've gone. Everywhere else was either infested with those creatures or too broken down to call a path. The city was in a much worse state then when I first arrived. It looked like someone opened the gates of hell and let the demons roam free, but left saitan's fury locked up. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Could it be possible?" I looked around and spotted the Hollywood sign in the distance. "What are you planning boss?" I scrunched my brow and continued to walk down the dark alley. I stopped at the end of the alleyway and peered out at the street. It was quiet... A little too quiet. I narrowed my eyes and took a step out into the open. An erie silence peirced the air as I continued to make my way across the street.

"Well, well, well." A voice called in amusement. I smirked.

"Salazar." I said looking up at where he stood on the rooftop.

"Look who made it to the party!" He called down. "We've all been waiting for you to arrive."

"We?" I asked curiously. He grinned and motioned to someone behind him. Six hunters appeared next to him. "Who are your play mates?"

"Oh I think you know them!" He called back throwing his arms out as if to say 'behold!'. The hunters removed their hoods. My eyes widened.

"Alvin?!" I shouted looking at the first one. "Simon?! Theodore?! Girls?!" I scanned each hunter one last tome and realized that it was true. The six hunters were indeed my friends. Each dressed in black robes. Salazar smiled evilly and burst out laughing.

To be continued...

* * *

**sorry it's so short. does it seem rushed? **


	13. Ch13: Salazar's game

Ch.13: Salazar's Game

**here's ch.13. My longest chapter yet.**

* * *

I grit my teeth and got into a fighting stance. Salazar was still laughing maniacally like those evil people in the cartoons do. The others were standing next to him like statues. They didn't say a word, and their eyes... They were red. What's going on? They're not hunters. They can't be. So, why are they with Salazar? I put my hand on my blade.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He called down waving his finger. "No weapons Thalia." I felt something grab my arm and rip the blade right off my back.

"Hey!" I shouted looking back. That thing from earlier was standing there, now holding my blade. "Ugh, DAMN IT!" I pulled away from it and returned to my fighting stance.

"Relax Thalia." Salazar called. "He will not harm you, YET." The creature tossed my blade to the side and crossed its arms.

"Tsch. I think he's the one who's gonna get hurt Salazar." I called up to him. I turned and pointed my index finger at him. "And so will you if you don't explain what's going on!" He chickled and crossed his arms.

"It's a little game Thalia, and you're player one," He explained before pointing a finger at the creature. "And he's player two!"

"I'm not playing your stupid game Salazar! Now explain to me what you did to my friends!" I shouted balling my hands into fists. He continued to smile evilly.

"They're... Extras in our little game. If you lose," he pointed a finger at them. "they die." I grit my teeth.

"W-what?!" I shouted. He broke out into a laugh again. The creature seemed to stir uneasily at the sound. I looked back and scanned the creature, looking for weaknesses. "Who exactly is this thing?"

"He is your new and improved brother, now known as 'Monsoon, The Winds Of Destruction'." He replied calmly. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock.

"W-what?" I searched my memory. "M-max?"

"Yes! You recognize him now that that infernal locket isn't affecting you memory!" Salazar called down. I looked up at him in shock.

"How-?!" I demanded.

"You really think I didn't know about the boss? You really think I didn't know what you're destined to do? Daughter of Saitan!" He shouted, an angry look appearing on his face. I grit my teeth. "Did you really believe that I was fooled by the boss? Did you really think SHE could fool ME?!" He balled his hands into fists and the ground began to shake beneath my feet. The building that he stood upon shook vigorously. It was as if the entire planet was trembling in fear before him. His hair began to change color from black to red and his eyes did the same. He smiled and the earth stopped shaking. "Behold!" He shouted raising his hands up at his sides. "My name is Legion! For we are many!" He started laughing maniacally again. I took a step back and put one arm up in defense.

"This can't be happening. His power, it's off the charts!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Thalia." He said after he was done with his laughing fit. "You won't be fighting me. You'll be fighting your brother to the death!" I grit my teeth.

"I will not!" I protested.

"Oh yes you will, because if you don't your friends will die!" He pointed out. I looked past him and balled my hands into fists again. "Or would you rather I kill them now?" He turned to them and aimed two fingers at them. His fingers began to glow and he looked back at me.

"Don't hurt them!" I shouted. "Fine! I'll do it!" He laughed in victory and lowered his fingers.

"Eliminate project: White Rose!" The creature shouted in it's deep monstrous voice. I looked at it and crossed my arms.

"Salazar, why is he calling me 'Project: White Rose'?" I asked calmly.

"Simple. Seven-thousand years ago you were captured by a secret orginization known as 'The Dark Sisterhood'." He explained. "They altered you, turned you into their ultimate weapon."

"What? That's im-..." I started, but Salazar cut me off.

"Did you really believe that all of your abilities came from your vamprism?" He continued. "They used ancient relics and dark magic to alter you powers. They made you into the powerful being you are today, and they code named you Project: White Rose." I shook my head.

"I don't remembe that!" I called back.

"I'd be surprised if you did." He called down to me. "Now then. Enough chit-chat." He snapped his fingers. "Monsoon, eliminate Project: White Rose." My head shot up when I heard the creatures giant foot steps behind me. I grit my teeth and turned towards him. The monster roared at me and brought it's fist back. I side-stepped and caught it's fist.

"I don't want to hurt you Max!" I said balling my other fist. "Just stop!" The creature ignored me and slammed it's knee into my gut. I cried out in pain and then felt his hand grasp my neck. After a few moments I could no longer feel the ground underneath my feet. "Max... Please stop!" I pleaded. He just stared at me through his monstrous eyes.

"Don't you understand Thalia? He isn't your brother anymore! He belongs to me!" He reminded. "The only way you can free him is to kill him." I closed my eyes and slammed my knee into Max's jaw. His grip loosened just enough for me to get out. Once I was loose I kicked off his chest and landed about ten feet away. He grunted and charged at me. I side stepped and kicked him in the back of the head. He stummbled forward and dropped down on one knee.

"Max, just stop!" I pleaded. He ignored me and stood up once more. "Don't make me do this." He turned and charged at me. I bent my knees and jump over him. He stopped dead in his tracks. I did a U-turn and hopped onto his shoulders. He started thrashing around wildly, doing anything he could to throw me off. I placed my white hand on his jaw and my left and the top of his head.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered to him. I thrust both of my hands in opposite directions causing his head to turn around. He stopped thrashing and dropped to his knees. I closed my eyes and an image appeared before me. My brother and I sitting in a dark room. I was tiny, and looked about two years of age in normal years. Max looked about seventeen in normal years. He had dark brown hair swept to one side and wore what looked like a greek tunic. I'm guessing we were in greece during this memory. I looked terrified, and innocent, (I guess this was before I went insane) and he looked comforting. Like he was telling me that everything would be all right. One thing in the image that caught my attention was the marking on my palm. It was a cross with a serpent intertwined in it. The serpents head was above the cross, and its mouth was open, revealing its fangs.

My eyes shot open and I looked down at Max. He was still on his knees. I jumped off his shoulders and circled around in front of him. He slowly fell forward onto his stomach and didn't make a sound afterwards. I grasped his shoulder and turned him over so I could see his face. I could feel my eyes tearing up by the second. I stared into his mutated eyes and put my hand on his cheek.

"What have I done?" I asked my self. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Well done Thalia, well done indeed!" Salazar called down to me. My eyes slowly opened and I looked up at him. "You've still got that killer instinct!" I stood up and turned to where Max tossed my blade. I walked over to it and snatched it up. I drew the blade and strapped the sheath to my back once more.

"Alright Salazar! I won your little game!" I shouted. "Release my friends now and your death will be quick, refuse and it will be as painful as I could possibly make it!" He shook his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. You haven't won yet. That was only level one." He pointe out. "There are three levels to this game. Now that you've eliminated player two, level two can commence." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You didn't mention that." I called up to him while sheathing my blade. He shrugged.

"Level one was a test of combat. Level two will be a test of intellegence." He said sitting down on the edge. I arched my brow and crossed my arms. I was about to ask what that meant when he answered. "Riddles." I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Riddles? Seriously?" I asked. He nodded.

"First one." He called down. "I am all around you, yet you cannot see me. I am inside of you, yet you do not know I am there. I control you, yet you do not realize it. What am I?" I thought for a moment.

"Are you serious Thalia?" A voice next to me asked. The voice was female. I turned to her and my eyes widened. She looked exactly like me. Except her hair was pitch black and she had dark markings around her eyes. There seemed to be a dark aura around her.

"Who are-?" I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm you." She answered calmly. I arched my brow. "The dark side of you." I turned to Salazar. "No one else can see or hear me. I'm here to help you make the right decision."

"The right decision?" I asked curiously.

"To open the gates of hell and unleash fathers fury." She answered raising one hand up in front of her.

"What makes you think I want that?" I retorted. She chuckled.

"Because I'm you, and before our mother wiped our memory we did want it. I know we still do. This world deserves punishment. We'll be the ones to give it to them." She explained.

"I don't have time for this. I have to answer these stupid riddles." I mummbled before trying to think again.

"The answer is darkness." She told me crossing her arms. I goared at her angrilly.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted.

"You don't need who's help?" Salazar called down to me. I ignored him and continued to glare at my other half.

"The angrier you get Thalia, the stronger I become." She smiled and put her hands on her hips. Her teeth were razor sharp, like a sharks. I turned towards Salazar again and put my hands on my hips in a similar manner as my other half.

"The answer is darkness." I called up to him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Correct. Next riddle." He called back. "I am bright and I am large. Some say I'm beautiful, others say I am a symbol for evil. What am I?" I crossed my arms and gave him my best 'are you kidding?' look.

"The moon." I answered calmly.

"Correct. Last riddle." He called down.

"Enough with the riddles!" I shouted angrilly. "Give me my friends back NOW or so help me I will rip off your arms and hang by your toes until you bleed to DEATH!" He narrowed his eyes at me. I put my hand on my blade and got ready for an attack. A smile spread across his face and he started clapping his hands together.

"I knew if I angered you enough your darkside would start to show." He said turning around. He took three steps toward the others and then vanished.

"Get back here coward!" I shouted drawing my blade.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said appearing next to me. I turned to him with my blade raised in defense. "I can already feel the darkness swarming around you. The death of your brother really took its toll. Just like it did before." As soon as he said that the memory of my brothers death flashed in front of me.

* * *

_I was one thousand years old, and looked barely ten to the human eye. My brother and I stood in front of a dark figure. I couldn't make out who it was, but he or she looked familiar. _

_"Stay away from her!" Max shouted drawing a knife. His voice was handsome, and masculant. I cowered behind him. Looking like a scared baby girl. _

_"Out of the way boy. She's coming with me." The figure said. The figures voice was metallic and raspy, just like the voice I heard in my dream. _

_"Try and take her!" He challenged getting into a fighting stance. A blade sprouted from Max's chest. It punctured pretty deep. Max stumbled backwards and fell onto his back._

_"Max?!" I shouted grabbing his arm. "Get up!" He didn't budge. He didn't even breathe. "M-max?" _

_"He's dead." The figure pointed out. I closed my eyes and hung my head. Within moments tears were flowing down my cheeks. "Get up! You're coming with me." My eyes slowly opened. My red eyes were glowing evilly. My hands wrapped around the blade in Max's chest. With one pull the blade popped out._

_ I stood up grasping the blade in my hand. I turned to the figure and appeared inches from him. I thrust the blade into his chest and twisted. He cried out in pain and put his hands on my shoulders. I pulled the blade out and then stabbed him again, and then again, and again, and again causing him to fall to his knees and then on his side. I pulled the blade from his chest and stared at it. His blood now covered not only the blade, but my hands as well._

_A phsycotic smile spread across my face as I licked the blade. I started laughing phsycotically and then fell to my knees and started to cry again. _

* * *

I git my teeth and looked over at my brother's mutated corpse. He died once before, and I avenged him, but this time I'm the one who killed him.

"Go ahead Thalia, kill me." Salazar offered. I jerked my head towards him angrilly. "You hold the weapon Thalia. The one that has claimed many lives. I am unarmed." He extended his hands to his sides. "Strike me down." His voice was different now. It was metallic and raspy. Just like the...

"You were that person..." I said lowering my blade. "The one that killed..."

"Max." He finished. "You failed to kill me then, but this time you hold the most powerful blade in exsistance. Go ahead. Kill me. Make me pay for killing your brother." I looked at him and raised my blade up to an attack position. "Do it, and the darkness will take hold. Do it, and you will have your revenge." I grit my teeth and...

To be continued...

* * *

**will Thalia choose revenge and unleashe her evil side once more? Will earth lose it's only chance of survival? find out next chapter.**


	14. Ch14: The Devine One part one

Ch.14: The Devine One part one.

**here's ch.14. I also realize that ch.13 wasn't my best work. So I'm hoping I make up for it in this one. Read and review please. :)**

* * *

I slammed my elbowed into his chest and kicked him to the ground. I sheathed my blade, and looked down at him. I was breathing heavily so it was a little difficult to speak.

"Revenge... isn't worth... being insane again..." I explained between breaths. "I never... Want to go back." He chuckled.

"I knew you didn't have it in you..." He launched up and stopped inches from me. I took a step back and felt something hit me, something sharp. My hands wrapped around the object and I stumbbled backwards. I looked down at my stomach and my eyes widened. Sticking out of my stomach was a wooden stake. He kicked me to the ground and smiled. "Your services are no longer required." His smiled faded. "I know what happens if you unleash saitan's fury. The hunters will not be spared. Only your kind will benefit from it. So I intend to end you and the boss." He turned around and looked back at me with a huge smile on his face. "Have fun dying." He took one step forward and vanished.

I looked down at my stomach again and closed my eyes.

"Damn... It had to be a... Wooden stake." I managed to say. He almost reached my ribs with this one, and it's angled upwards so it's a problem. I laid my head back on the hard cement. "Fuckin' Salazar... If I survive this... He's going to die first." I wrapped one hand around the stake. "This is... gonna hurt..." I said weakly. I pulled on the item with all my might, but it wouldn't budge. I arched my brow and wrapped my other hand around it as well. I took a deep breath and coughed. Fuck this hurts... I pulled with all of my might again. Still wouldn't budge. I felt weak, very weak.

The sky started getting brighter and brighter, and at the same time the sounds of those creatures were getting louder and louder.

"Oh great... So either... I'm going to die by the sun... Or by those creatures..." I managed to say as everything started to darken. "Hell of a way to go..." Everything went black, but I still felt conscious. The pain in my stomach was gone and I didn't feel weak anymore. A white palace started to form in front of me along with a beautiful landscape. To my left, rolling hills covered in beautiful green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. To my right, a vast ocean crashed against a white sandy shore calmly. The palace laid against the beach. Half over the ocean, half laying on the beach. The one part that confused me was the sun. It was high in the sky and I wasn't dead. It didn't even hurt. It actually felt... Good.

I smiled and looked down at my stomach. To my surprise all of my clothes were missing. In their place was a bright white robe, golden spiral bracelettes with matching anklettes, and on my head lay a golden crown.

"Well, I wanna kill the person who put me in this outfit, but at the same time I wanna hug them because this is the prettiest outfit I have ever seen!" I exclaimed jumping up and down. I stopped and scrunched my brow. "What the hell? Did I just jump up and down like a girly-girl?" I looked around at the beautiful scenery and sighed. "This place is beautiful, but... Where exactly am I?"

"You're in the DZ." A voice behind me answered. I turned and looked down at a little girl in a similar outfit as me. She had pure white hair and beautiful golden eyes.

"The DZ?" I asked curiously. She smiled up at me innocently.

"It stands for 'Devine Zone'." She answered. "It was created by the Devine one for people who die before their time. People who are pure of heart." My face fell.

"But... I'm not pure of heart. Before I lost my memory I was insane... I'm a child of saitan for crying out loud." I moped. She continued to smile at me.

"Well, you're here, and only those who are pure of heart can enter. So does that tell you something?" she asked intertwining her hand in mine. I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes.

"The devine one forgave me." My eyes shot open. "And I'm... Dead." Her smile faded.

"Don't feel sad. You'll love it here." She assured me. She let go of my hand on stared down at my palm. "Wait a minute..." She took a step away from me. "You have the mark... You're destined to open the gates of hell, and she still let you in here." I looked down at my hand and frowned. That infernal mark was back on my palm. Her eyes widened and smile spread across her face once again. "I can't believe I didn't see it before... Those red eyes, that white hair. You're Thalia! You're miss Valentine's daughter." I arched my brow.

"Valentine? My last name is Cortez." She giggled.

"You must not have your full memory yet, because your mom talks about you all the time. She uses her mirror to show you to us." She explained. "We've watched you ever since you first ran into that Alvin boy." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Stalker much?" I joked. She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go. Your mom's gonna want to see you." She pulled me towards the palace as fast as she could. I chuckled and tried to get her to stop dragging me so I could walk normally.

When we arrived at the palace gate six girls in similar outfits were playing in the courtyard. I gaped in awe at the beauty of the palace. The gates were solid gold and there were statues of what I'm guessing was the devine one. She wore a beautiful white dress with a golden headdress and golden spiral bracelettes to match. The statue was made from marble so I couldn't tell what color her hair or eyes were.

"No..." A familiar voice said in horror. My face fell. Ten feet in front of me was my mother. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me, and had a horrified look on her face. She turned away from me and put her hand to her head. "She can't be here... No one can kill her."

"Miss Valentine? Are you alright?" The little girl asked tugging on her white robe. She turned around and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine little one. I'm just... Shocked." She answered before turning to me. "Thalia, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I got stabbed by Salazar and blacked out I guess, and when I came to I was here." I explained. Her eyes widened.

"Salazar stabbed you?!" She exclaimed. "That traitorous snake!"

"Traitor? How is he a traitor?" I asked curiously. She crossed her arms.

"He died years ago. I got permision from the devine one to send him back to help you, but instead he killed you." She started rubbing her chin. "Although, I am confused as to why you're here and not... With your father." I shrugged and walked past her.

"I'm not sure either..." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. My eyes shot open when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"It won't be so bad dear. Death is just the begining." She assured. "Now, Annabeth if you would kindly show my daughter to her living space I'd be most grateful." The little girl I met earlier did a little curtsy.

"I'd be happy to miss Valentine." She replied before grasping my hand. "Your room is this way."

She led me into the palace and down a long stairway. At the bottom were six rooms. The doors were golden and the doorknobs were made of diamond. She let go of my hand and walked over to the farthest door.

"This is your room." She smiled innocently. "Get some rest and meet us upstairs in a couple hours for dinner." She left without another word. I arched my brow and chuckled.

"That little girl is just precious." I cooed grabbing ahold of the handle. I twisted the doorknob and the door popped open. My jaw dropped in awe. "Woah." The room was pitch black, and decorated with satanic artifacts. Geeze... This is saitan's room or something. So much black, and dark artifacts. It's like they knew I was coming. I spotted a large marking on the wall. It was the same as the one on my palm. A cross with a snake intertwined in it. The head of the snake was above the cross with its mouth open, revealing its long fangs. I shook my head. Ok, now I know they were expecting me.

I made my way over to the large bed in the middle of the room, and plopped down on it. This has been one fucked up week. I yawned and stretched out across the bed. Oh well... Might as well enjoy it here while I'm still welcome.

* * *

**what do you think? Keep in mind that I got tired while writing the end.**


	15. Ch15: the devine one part two

ch.15: the devine one part two

**here's ch.15. I decided to do "the devine one" in three parts. Since it's all about "the devine zone". But i have a question for you. Who do you think the devine one is?**

* * *

_Darkness... It was dark and it was cold, and for the first time in a long time, I was scared. I haven't been afraid for over three thousand years, but something about this particular darkness frightened me. It was like the darkness wasn't just darkness. There was something else here, something powerful. I could hear laughing all around me. Someone was laughing maniacally about something. It wasn't clear what. All I could see was darkness, but in the distance I could see a light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found myself moving towards it. I could hear screaming, and a female's voice begging someone for mercy. _

_"No please! Don't kill me!" The girl begged. A monstrous voice chuckled. It too sounded female._

_"Sorry, all out of mercy." She answered coldly. _

_"No! No!" The girl screamed. There was a splattering sound and the girl was silenced. The light grew closer, and with it a vision. My clothing was gone, I was in nothing but my undergarments and I was standing on a hillside, my body covered in glowing red markings. The markings stripped up and down my legs and arms. Ending with one on my forehead, and two on my palms. The one on my forehead had an 'S' shape. Inside the two curves of the 'S' there were two dash marks, giving the mark it's erie appearance. The one on my right hand was the same. The one on my left however was an 'E' or was it a '3'? It looked like it could be either one. It too had the dash marks inbetween each curve. These markings seemed familiar to me, yet completely strange._

_Bodies littered the hillside. A girl, about fiteen years of age, lay headless at my feet. I'm guessing that was the girl I heard begging for mercy, and I'm the monster that showed her none. _

_About ten feet to my right lay a stone obelisk. It was covered with the same red markings as the ones that littered my body. _

_At the bottom of the hillside lay atleast ten statues. I recognized six of them. They were Alvin and the others. They looked horrified. Each of them had their eyes shut tightly, their mouths open in a scream, and their hands stretched forward as if reaching for mercy._

_The surrounding area was in shambles. The city lay in rubble, and the sky was blood red. Complete with thunder and lightning, and in the distance a massive portal lay open. I watched as a massive red hand reach out of the portal and grasp the edge. Followed by another hand. My eyes widened as a massive, dragon-like creature stepped out of the portal. It opened it's mouth and let out a monstrous roar._

* * *

My eyes shot open and jolted out of the soft bed. I was breathing heavily and grasping onto the black sheets. My heart was racing and I was sweating bad. The markings that covered my body were still fresh in my mind, along with the massive creature.

"What was that?" I asked myself. I burried my face in my hands and tried to calm myself down. After ten deep breaths my heart stopped racing. I removed my face from my hands and gasped. The markings were actually there. Still glowing as bright as the blood moon. "What the hell? What are these markings?"

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

I perked my ears up at the sound of the scream. I couldn't tell who screamed. Only that it was one of those little girls. Many other screams followed the first. Each one was more blood curdling then the last.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I could feel a dark presence on the other side. It sent chills down my spine, but it also felt familiar. Like an old friend... I grasped the knob and pushed the door open. The white palace wasn't white anymore. It was black, and it was covered with the same markings that were on my body.

"Help." Someone whispered. I looked around and spotted one of the little girls peeking out from behind one of the doors. As soon as I noticed her she motioned for me to come over and went back inside the room. I looked around one last time and followed her into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when I closed the door. All of the other little girls were hiding in the room with her. All accept... "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's out there with scary things." The youngest in the group called out.

"What scary things?" I asked keeping an eye on the door.

"Monsters came into the palace through a red portal." Another one called out.

"A red portal... What about those markings all over the walls?"

"They appeared at the same time as the portal." She explained. I could feel them staring at the markings on my body. "Why are they on you?"

"That doesn't matter. Where's my mom?" I asked. She ignored me and took a step back.

"You opened the portal..." She said in horror. "I knew it was a bad idea to let the daughter of Saitan into the Devine Zone! It's causing nothing but trouble!" I don't believe it. She's blaming me. I didn't do anything. I was asleep!

"Where is my mom?" I asked again.

"I'm not telling you anything! You, you monster!" She shouted angrilly. I balled my hands into fists. I absolutely hate it when someone calls me a monster. I turned stompped out the door

"Fine! If I'm a monster then you can fight those monsters on your own!" I shouted slamming the door behind me. I could hear the other little girls calling after me, but I was too angry to turn back. I looked up the stairs and sighed. My mother and Annabeth were up there somewhere, and I'm going to find them.

I quickly made my way up the stairs and looked around the palace. It looked fine, except for the lack of white. The entire palace was pitch black, and covered in those markings. It didn't look like there were any monsters at all. It was quiet, and it was peaceful.

"The calm before the storm." I mummbled as I walked through the quiet halls. Those girls weren't scared for nothing. So there's gotta be something here. I stopped in front of a large door. The door, unlike everything else, was unaffected. It was still golden and full of light. I placed my hands on the massive door and pushed it open. On the other side was a beautiful garden. It, like the door, was unaffected by the markings. It too was full of life. I smiled and took a few steps into the garden.

"T-t-thalia?" A small, timid voice called out. I looked around and spotted Annabeth cowering in a corner. The skin around her eyes was red and puffy, like she'd been crying.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" I asked jogging over to her. She nodded and wiped her face.

"Those scary things... They took Miss Valentine." She choked out. My eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"Ten minutes ago..." I scrunched my brow and looked around.

"But I didn't... See any monsters on my way here." I mummbled. "Which direction did they head in?" She shook her head.

"They went into a big red circle and disappeared." She whimpered. "They were so scary!" I sighed and picked her up.

"It's alright, you're safe." I assured her. "Let's go to where the others are hiding." She nodded and latched her arms around my neck. I sighed and carried her back to the room.

I pushed open the door to the room the girls were in a stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where are they?" Annabeth asked innocently. I scrunched my brow.

"I don't know." I answered before setting her on the bed. She looked around the room and crossed her arms.

"Maybe they're in another room?" She proposed. I shook my head.

"I left them right here in this room. I know I did." I argued. She shrugged.

"Maybe they changed hiding places because they were scared of the scary things." She stated. I looked around and sighed.

"Maybe they did..."

* * *

**i hate to end it there but I'm distracted by my new girlfriend so... I ended it right there. Oh and if i don't get atleast five to ten reviews i'm going to discontinue this story. I'm sick of having so many people looking at the damn story and not reviewing. I don't give a shit if you don't like it, atleast tell me something I can do to improve it or something. But like i said, five or more reviews and the story continues. If not, it's discontinued. Because this story has 845 views and only a handful of people have reviewed so if i don't get more reviews this story is discontinued. **

**Update: i decided to change it up Just a little bit, i couldn't really make a chapter around the whole dark side idea.**


	16. Author's note

**Author's note: look. My sister told me about a public attack Miss Hal Gibson (or Deadlynova as she's known on ) made against me. How immature. She says she hates mixed couples and all who like them... Yet she likes Alvon. (Alvinxsimon) what a bullshit hypocrite! all she is is a bully who wants everything her way. Well i got a message for you Miss Hal Gibson. Eat my ass! just because certain fans don't make things the way you like them doesn't mean you need to be a bully. Not every fan was alive when the cartoon was aired, so not every fan knows every detail. That doesn't mean they're not true fans. It just means they need to do some research on the chipmunks and chipettes. So instead of bullying them and saying they're not true fans, help them. Tell them what they're doing wrong and how to fix it. anyways, i will be updating** **this story soon. i hope you all enjoy my story.**


	17. Ch16: the devine one part three

**Here's ch.16. i hope you guys like it. Read and review please.**

* * *

"Stay here Annabeth. I'll check the other rooms." I said walking over to the door.

"Wait!" She called after me. I stopped and looked back at her. "What if those things take me too?" I sighed and walked back over to her.

"Don't worry. It'll only take me a moment." I assured her. "I'll be back before you know it." She nodded and laid back on the bed. She rolled over and buried her face in the soft mattress as I exited the room.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the door parallel to this one. I opened the door and peered inside. It was empty.

"Girls? You in here?" I called out. Silence. "Girls?" I sighed and closed the door. I repeated this at every other door, including my own, with the same results. They were no where to be found. A deadly silence pierced the air as I walked back to the room. I pushed open the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Annabeth was gone.

"Annabeth?" I called out charging into the room. I searched the entire room and then looked back at the door. "Did I go into the wrong room?" I exited the room and searched each room once more. They were all empty. Annabeth was indeed gone. I stopped outside of the rooms and looked around. "What the hell?" My eyes widened at the empty space were the stairway used to be.

"Are you ok Thalia? You seem confused." A dark voice asked me. My head jolted around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. "There is no need to be cautious. I am of no threat to you."

"Oh yeah? Then show yourself." I demanded. The voice chuckled. I assume the voice is a man.

"All in due time Ms. Valentine. Ofcourse, now I will offer you a choice." A large red portal opened up ten feet away from me. "You can either take this portal, and return home to save your friends and earth." Another portal, this one blue, opened up next the other. "Or you can take this one, and save the girls and your mother." I looked at each portal and crossed my arms.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked. "I was killed by Salazar. So what you're saying about the portals can't be true."

"Can't it? You are immortal Ms. Valentine. No one can kill an immortal." The voice explained.

"Then you do you explain my being here?" I asked uncrossing my arms. The voice paused.

"It is too soon for you to know the truth Ms. Valentine, but you have to trust me. Earth is in danger." He paused once more. "While you have been imprisoned here, Salazar has been unraveling his true plan. He plans to harness the dark energy that will be released when you open the gates of hell and use it to control the demons."

"Ok? What makes you think I'm even going to open the gates?" I asked narrowingmy eyes.

"Because, destruction is in your nature. You haven't even begun to discover your true power." He boomed. "When you do, the whole world will tremble before you!" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Or cower behind me." I pointed out. "I still haven't made my decision." He chuckled.

"They will not see you as a protector. Only as a monster."

"So you say!" I shouted. "Show yourself already! I wanna know where your ass is so I can put my foot up it!" He started laughing.

"You're still as violent as I remember. Oh yes. A worthy hier indeed." He stated.

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"All in due time Ms. Valentine." He assured.

"Shut up! I'm tired of these stupid games!" I shouted getting into a fighting stance. "Show yourself so I can rip you apart!"

"Ah, that's the bloodlust I was looking for, and look your claws and fangs are showing themselves." He told me. I looked down at my hands and saw that he was right. My claws had spawned, and I could feel my fangs in my mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked. Silence. "Answer me damn it!" No answer. Whoever that was was gone. The portals, however, remained open. I looked back and forth between the two portals and then slammed my fist into a nearby wall. The wall cracked underneath my fist, leaving a large circlular indentation around my fist. I sighed and brought my fist back to my side.

I slowly inched toward the portals and looked between the two. According to the mysterious stranger, the red leads to earth, and the blue leads to the kids and mother. I took a step towards the blue one and stopped. What Annabeth told me flashed through my mind.

_They went into a big red circle and disappeared._ I opened my eyes and smirked.

"Very sneaky." I mummbled before turning to the red portal. "Oh Annabeth... You better not be color blind." I took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

The first thing my eyes met when I stepped through the portal was the corpses of the little girls hanging from crosses with their eyes gauged out. The smeel of the blood that covered their bodies invaded my nostrils. I was now in a dark forest. The trees were black and lifeless, and the sky was just as black. I observed the bodies, scanning each face to see if they were indeed the girls. To my dismay it was them. Each and every one of them. All except...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

My head jerked in the direction of the scream. It was then that I noticed the portal had closed, but I wasn't worried about that. I knew who the scream belonged to.

"Annabeth!" I called out. I didn't hesitate to run in the direction of the scream.

"Thalia!" She screeched back. "Help me!" I stopped at a clearing and looked around frantically. Everything was silent now. No screaming. No cries for help. Just erie silence.

"You're too late dear." I jolted in the direction of the voice and brought one hand up in defense. I sighed in relief and lowered my gaurd.

"Mom." She nodded, but the saddened look on her face remained dormant.

"You're too late... As was I." She explained. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "They killed them... Every single one of them... They're dead..." My face fell.

"Who did this?" I asked, but she ignored me.

"I killed them... they're dead... Every single one of them... Those things are like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals!" She started to raise her voice. "I HATE THEM!" He bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were full of hate. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." I instructed. She followed instruction and then fell back against a tree. She broke out into a sob and slid down into a sitting position. I kneeled down and looked her dead in the eye. "What happened?" She started breathing heavily.

"Those creatures... They killed them..." She managed to say. "I was too late to save them... The devine one was too late to save them..."

"Wait, who's the devine one? I didn't pass anybody on my way here." I asked. She chuckled.

"Ofcourse you didn't... Because you are the devine one."

* * *

**yep. So that's it for this chapter. i hope you liked it. Tell me if it's a little rushed. :)**


	18. Ch17: A Deadly Alliance

**Here's ch.17. Read and review please. :)**

* * *

"What? How can I be the devine one?" I asked her. She was obviously delirious.

"You weren't always full of darkness. Before you were... Tainted. You created the Devine Zone as a safe haven for vampire's and innocent beings. However, the vampires were hunted to near extinction. So, the innocent beings lived here alone instead. They called you the devine one, because they saw you as the creator of all life. The God, that the humans worship in their religions. Ofcourse, you are not, but those who arrived here believed you were." She explained. "However, when you did become tainted your darkness tainted half of the devine zone. Creating the creatures that have now slaughtered it's inhabitants." I scrunched my brow and looked around at the lifeless forest.

"I don't understand... I'm suppose to be saitan's daughter. How can I be the devine one?" I stood up and crossed my arms. "It's just not possible." I turned away from my mom and scanned the forest.

"Well, well, well. I figured I'd find you here." I jolted in the direction of th voice and balled my hands into fists. The last person I wanted to see was standing mere feet in front of me.

"Salazar!" He smiled wickedly.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Actually yes. Now that you're here, I can rip you apart." He chuckled.

"You? A little chipmunk? You may be saitan's daughter, but you're still just a pathetic little chipmunk." He pointed out. "You couldn't even save your own mother." He motioned behind me. I arched my brow and turned towards where my mother sat. My eyes widened. Her eyes were gauged out, and her body was covered in blood and wounds.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. I turned to him and glared. "What the fuck happened?!"

"Let's just say she had a little fun with a mutual friend of ours." I crossed my arms.

"Hello Thalia." I jolted towrdas the voice and brought one arm up in defense.

"Boss?" I asked, lowering my defense. She smiled and walked towards me. "Are you the one who did this to my mother?" She nodded and stopped in front of me.

"I did it for you. She wiped your memory. I got you revenge." She explained.

"You're crazy." I crossed my arms.

"Maybe I am... But you used to be the same way." She pointed out. "And that's why we used to be lovers."

"Tsch. We were never lovers." I protested. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Think what you like hun. Doesn't change the fact that we were." She shrugged and had a 'whatever you say' look on her face. I gave her a disgusted look and then turned my attention back to Salazar.

"How did you get into the devine zone anyway?" I demanded. He shook his head.

"Look around you." He motioned with his hands. "Does this look like the devine zone? And you, you're not even wearing that silly white gown anymore. You're back to your normal clothes." I looked down at my clothes and saw that he was right. I was no longer in the clothing I wore in the devine zone. I was back in my normal clothes. My dad's biker jacket, my spiked fingerless gloves, they were all here. Including a spiked collar.

"So we're not in the devine zone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Welcome home." He crowed. I looked around at the dark forest and shook my head.

"I've never seen a forest like this on earth."

"Oh? This is the redwood forest." He pointed out. I crossed my arms.

"Aren't the trees suppose to be huge in the redwood forest? And aren't the trees suppose to be... You know... ALIVE!?" I asked.

"Puh. This is merely a sample of the dark power that hell possesses. Once you open the gate. The whole world will look like this." He craned his neck, showing off two puncture wounds just to the right of hic corodic artery. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Bastard! If you think I'm going to make the whole world look like this then you've lost your mind!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"That's what you think." The boss said speaking up. "You cannot refuse it Thalia. It is destiny." I craned my neck and peered back in her direction.

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth I'm going to rip it off." I threatened. She seemed to cower at this threat. I felt something wrap around my throat, and lift me high in the air. I looked back in Salazar's direction, expecting to see his hand around my throat, but instead he stood with his hands behind his back. A villanous smile plastered on his face.

"Goodnight Thalia." He crowed before bringing one hand out in front of him. He snapped his fingers and the grip around my neck tightened. I brought my hands up to my neck and couldn't feel anything touching me. I searched my neck for any sign of hands, a rope, anything. There was nothing.

"Be careful Salazar. You don't want to harm her too badly." The Boss warned.

"Relax. I only want to play with her." He assured snapping his fingers again. The grip became even tighter. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't. The grip was too tight. I couldn't breath. I shut my eyes and let my body relax. It would be foolish to panic.

"Giving up already?" Boss asked me. "I expected you to put up a large fight... Not surrender." I opened my eyes and glared down at Salazar and Boss, who had circled around in front of me.

"As did I... How dissapointing." Salazar shook his head. "Oh well..." He jumped high into the air and then brought his foot down towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to connect. I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head and then everything went black.

* * *

**how was it? Does it seem rushed? tell me what you think.**


	19. Ch18: Captured

**Here's chapter 18. Better than ch.17 if you ask me. R&R please.**

* * *

I groaned as someone soaked me in water. I was tied up in a small room. The walls were covered in blood and the ground was littered with skeletons. In front of me stood Salazar. He had the same villanous smile plastered on his face. To his right, The Boss stood with a sword in her hand. To his left, Alvin and his brothers lay chained to the wall. They're clothing was tattered and their bodies covered in blood and cuts.

"It's about time you awoke. I was beggining to think I actually succeeded in killing an immortal." Salazar boasted. I smirked.

"In your dreams maybe..." I replied weakly. His smile faded and he let out a low growl.

"Choose your next words carefully Thalia. Your friends lives depend on your ability to hold your tongue." He threatened.

"Tsch... Coward. You hide behind hostages. Instead of fighting me like a man." I retorted. He took a step towards me. His eyes full of fire.

"Why you snot-nosed little punk!" He backhanded me and let out a loud grunt. "How dare you call me a coward!" I sighed and looked up at him. He was about to say something else but the door opened.

"Leave her alone Salazar." A voice called. Wait a minute... I know that voice...

"As you wish... Frank." Salazar backed away from me as my step-father entered the room. Frank smiled at me and nodded his head in hello. He was wearing a black robe like the others. Except his had an upside-down cross embedded on the front. His hair was in the same style as Salazar's and his eyes were now red.

"Well if it isn't limp-dick" I retorted. "Untie me, so I can kick your ass." He chuckled.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to refuse." He answered.

"Atleast have the decency to let my friends go..." I demanded. I looked around the room as best as I could. Someone was missing, or to be exact, three someone's. "Where are the three girls that were with them?" Salazar spoke up first.

"They're in my quarters. Don't worry, I haven't started the fun without you." He assured, smiling evilly.

"You're a sick man Salazar. If you've touched any of them, you're a dead man." I threatened narrowing my eyes. He was about to respond but Frank cut him off.

"Enough! I assure you Thalia. They are unharmed, and noone has touched them in any way." He assured me. "Now then." He turned to Salazar. "Get to work. Get her to tell us everything she knows. I am giving you full authorization to use any methods necessary. Chemical or otherwise." Salazar's eyes lit up.

"Yes, sir." He crowed. Frank nodded and left the room without acknowledging my presence any longer. Salazar cracked his knuckles and walked towards me.

"Wait!" The boss damanded. Salazar groaned.

"What is it NOW?!" He complained. She had a look of uncertainty plastered on her face.

"Well... Maybe we could just ask her for the information?" She suggested. He looked between me and her and then frowned.

"Oh yes... You two used to be lovers." He mummbled.

"We were never lovers!" I shouted in protest. He rolled his eyes, and walked around behind the boss.

"Now boss, I need proof that you and her are not working together." She jerked her head towards him.

"What?!" She asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Let's see..." He walked over to me, ignoring the boss' protests. "I know how you can prove your loyalty boss..." He peered back at her, smiling wickedly. "Cut out her eyes!" Both the boss and I gaped at him in shock. "I don't like those red eyes of hers. Yes, it will make for a touching display."

"W-what?" She stuttered. "B-b-but... I..."

"Do it! Or I'll turn you into my personal play toy." He threatened. I cringed at this threat. He was a bigger pig than I thought. She looked at me uncertainly, and drew a knife out of her cloak.

"S-so be it..." She walked over to me slowly and raised the knife to my right eye. I could see Salazar smiling in triumph behind her. She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry..."

She raised the knife above her head and thrust it down towards my face, but instead of hitting my eye. It stabbed in just above my right eyebrow. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and clenched my teeth. I felt her rip the knife down my face, but she stopped short one inch below my eye. She pulled the knife back as I opened my eyes. I could feel the blood dripping down my face, as she backed away from me.

"What are you doing? I said cut out her eyes. Not give her a scar!" Salazar shouted in outrage. She turned to him and crossed her arms.

"Do whatever you like to me, but I will not harm Thalia." She told him. He frowned and nodded. He back-handed her, but she didn't budge. She punched him in the jaw, causing him to stummble back against the wall.

"I may be a chipmunk, but I'm still stronger than you Salazar." She boomed. "Now you are going to start showing me some respect, or I will destroy you." He held his jaw and regained his composure.

"Fine." He turned to the door and whistled. Three women in black robes entered the room. "Take Thalia, and her friends to their cell, and have the three females transported there as well." They soluted and picked Alvin and his brother's up.

I cried out in pain as I felt something sharp stab into my neck. My vision began to fade in and out as I felt them untie me and drag me to the door.

"Sweet dreams Thalia. We'll get a fresh start at midnight tommarow." Salazar crowed. I groaned and everything went black.

* * *

**if I was Thalia, I'd be pissed at how many times I've lost consciousness. Anyways, do you like this chapter?**


	20. Ch19: Once A Traitor

**Here's ch.19. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Thalia?" I could hear a voice calling my name... It sounded far away. "Thalia, are you alright?" I groaned as everything started to come into focus. My red-clad, cap-wearing friend was staring back at me as I opened my eyes. I chuckled.

"Nice to see ya twinkle toes." I sat up and ran my hand over my right eye. The scar the boss gave me was still fresh on my face, and the pain was still dormant. "Are the other's ok?"

"We're right here." I turned my head in the direction of Simon's voice. He, Theodore, and the girls were all sitting on their own cot. The boys were wrapped from their necks to their ankles in gauze. I blushed when I noticed that all the boys had on was their underwear.

"Nice get-up." I joked.

"You're one to talk." Alvin retorted. I scrunched my brow and looked down at my body. I blushed when I realized I was in the same get up. Covered in gauze from neck to ankle. Thankfully I still had my undergarments on. I looked up at Simon and opened my mouth to say something.

"They brought you here approxemently 4 hours after us. You were covered in blood and injuries and you were unconscious. Then a female chipmunk in one of those black cloaks gave us some medical supplies and requested that we patch you up as best we could." He explained as if reading my mind. "So we removed your clothing and Jeanette and I used our knowledge of the medicinal arts to tend to your wounds." I nodded and was about to reply, but Alvin cut me off.

"Huh? Can you say it again? In english this time?" He asked. Simon face-palmed.

"W-we patched up her injuries u-using what we know about m-medicine." Jeanette explained.

"Oh. See now that's english." Alvin retorted. Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Can you tell me what the female chipette looked like?" I asked. Simon adjusted his glasses and smirked.

"Ofcourse. She had blue eyes, bleach blonde hair, and a pink nose." He explained. I closed my eyes and nodded. Only one person I know fits that description, and that's the boss. "Do you know her?"

"Yes. I don't know her real name, but everyone calls her the boss." I smiled. "She claims to be... An old lover of mine." Alvin opened his mouth to comment but I held up my hand to cut him off. "I'm Bi-sexual Alvin. Not a lesbian." He nodded his head a few times and mouthed the word 'oh'. I rolled my eyes. Alvin was cute and an idiot.

"Your sexual preference aside, how do you plan on getting out of here?" Simon asked curiously, while using a peice of unused gauze to wipe his glasses. I watched him place them back on his nose and smirked back at him.

"Elementary my dear Simon." I snatched his glasses off his nose and stood up.

"W-w-what are you doing with my.. With my glasses?" He asked as I observed them.

"You look cute without them." He blushed and started to fidget with the unused peice of gauze. I giggled and handed his glasses back. "You wanna know how we're gonna get out of here glasses?" He nodded and put his glasses back on. "Well... First, I'm going to see if they electrified the bars. Then, if they have, I'm going to try and find a way to shut it down." I explained.

"Or you could just say please." I jolted my head towards the bars and spotted the boss standing there. "I'm glad you're ok Thalia." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Funny, I figured you'd be gloatingjust like Salazar always does. After all, you did give me this scar." I growled pointing to the scar on my face. She sighed, and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Thalia. It was either that or cut out your eyes. I figured you'd choose the scar rather than losing your eye." She explained. "Now do you want to get out or not? Because I can get you out. Easily." I thought for a moment and scrunched my brow.

"Yeah! Let's do it. Anything to get out of this crudy cell." Alvin said quickly. Brittany agreed, along with everyone else.

"Hold on guys." I warned. "I seem to remember you siding with Salazar. You stabbed me in the back then, how do I know you won't do it again now?"

"Because, we go way back Thalia. You don't have to believe that we were lovers, but you have to believe that we were friends." She had a look of sadness plastered on her face. I don't think she liked the fact that I considered her truce with Salazar a betrayal. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Come on Thalia. If she says she can get us out then why not give it a shot? It may be the only chance we've got." Alvin pleaded.

"I have to agree with Alvin. If she can get us out then I believe we should atleast give her a chance." I glared at Simon. He seemed more sensible than Alvin, and alot cuter with those glasses, but I didn't expect that he'd want to give the boss, the one who kidnapped them and their friends, a chance. I sighed heavily and looke at the boss.

"Fine. We'll give you a chance." I walked up to the bars and stared out at her.

"Thank you Thalia. You won't regret it." She assured. I grunted and took a step back. She understood and sprouted a key from her sleeve. She slipped it into the lock and opened the cell door. "Here." She held out a black bag.

"What is this?" I asked taking the bag.

"You're clothes." She smiled at everyone. "Get dressed. I'll make sure noone gets in." I nodded and watched her leave. I handed the bag to Simon and told them to take their clothes out. They eagerly complied.

"What about you?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Unless my exact clothing is there, I'd rather wear nothing." I replied calmly. He opened the bag and peered inside.

"Ah... All that's left in here is the clothes you were wearing earlier." I arched my brow and and snatched the bag from him. I tilted the bag and dumped it's contents out onto the floor. He was right. My gloves, my boots, my dad's jacket. It was all there.

"Well I'll be a monkey's aunt." I mummbled before sitting down on one of the cots. I propped my left leg up on my right knee and started to unwrap the gauze.

"What are you doing?!" Simon practically screamed.

"What?"

"If you unwrap the gauze your wounds could become infected." He warned. I rolled my eyes and continued to unwrap the gauze. I tuned out Simon's protests and finished unwrapping the gauze. To Simon's surprise my skin was flawless. All the wounds that were supossedly there were gone. I smirked up at him.

"I'm a vampire glasses. I heal faster then mortals do." I boasted. I stood up and put my arms around his neck. He was about to say something, but I cut him off with a quick kiss. This left him speechless and blushing like crazy. I giggled and let go of him. "You're cute when you're nervous... Simon." He just stood there blinking. He was obviously shocked. I leaned over and picked up my clothing. I looked over my shoulder at Simon, who was still frozen in shock, and started to get dressed.

Once I had my clothing on, the boss entered as if on cue and opened a secret passage on the far side of the cell block. We followed the passage until we reached a dead end.

"I thought you said this leads out." I complained. She ignored me and placed her hand on one of the bricks.

"Azerath Metrion synthos." She mummbled. I crossed my arms and waited. Nothing happened. I was about to say something, but cut myself off as the wall opened into a large garden. It was beautiful. Large colorful beautiful flowers decorated the entire scene. However, it wasn't the flowers that caught my attention. Standing in the center of the garden, was Albatross. In his hands, was my sword. He had a devilish smile on his face.

"Hello Thalia." He spoke in a low voice.

"Albatross!" I shouted taking a step toward him. I felt something sharp stab into my neck, causing me to stumble forward.

"I can't let you attack him Thalia." I know that voice... I balled my hands into fists and looked up at him.

"Salazar..." I managed to say. I assumed he injected me with an anesthetic, because soon after I felt woozy. He smiled down at me and circled around behind me.

"Well done Boss. She didn't suspect a thing." He complimented. I glared up at her. She looked away from me and walked away as fast as she could. "Don't be so angry Thalia. After all, you should have seen it coming." He leaned in and whipered, "Once a traitor, always a traitor." He shoved me to the ground and snapped his fingers. Everything began to fade in and out, and then moments later, everything went black.

* * *

**does it seem rushed? Read and review please. Btw. I put more info about Thalia, The Boss, and Salazar on my profile.**


	21. Ch20: (needs a title)

**here's ch.20. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up!" I felt something slam into my gut. "Get up already! I'm tired of waiting!" I tried to move my hands, but they were suspended above my head. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was black. I tried to walk, but my feet were not touching the ground.

"It's about time!" Someone shouted. That sounds like...

"Patience Salazar. We still need to capture her friends." Another warned. This one also sounded familiar. Wait... Did they just say the still need to capture my friends? That means they got away, but how is that possible?

"I'm tired of waiting! I'll get her to tell us where they went. Just give me ten minutes." He pleaded. I heard the other person sigh.

"Fine. Ten minutes. No more." Salazar thanked him and moments later I heard a door close and lock.

"Alright Thalia, you're all mine." He said menacingly. "But first, let's take a look at your body shall we?" I felt his hand grip my shirt. I grit my teeth and kicked in front of me as hard as I could. I felt my foot connect with something and then heard a loud crashing sound. I smirked. I'm pretty sure I just got him. "Why you little brat! You nearly took my head off!"

"That sucks. I was hoping I killed your sorry ass." I crowed. I could hear him growling. "Go ahead Sally, try it again."

"Ugh! My name is not Sally! It's Salazar! Get it right chipmunk!" He shouted. "Now then, let's get started shall we?" I prepared myself for a hit, but what came next I could have never prepared for. My entire body felt as if it were lit up like a christmas tree. The same jolt I got from the electric bars I got now. I bit my lip to try and keep myself from screaming. As soon as the feeling subsided, I heaved a sigh of relief. That hurt immensely, but I would never let Salazar know that.

"F-fuck..." I mummbled. I could hear Salazar chuckling.

"That hurt didn't it?" He asked. I heard what sounded like water sloshing around in a bucket. "Let's make it hurt a little more." I groaned when I felt something wet splash all over me. After a moment the blackness vanished and I was blinded by a bright light. I blinked three times and looked around. I was in a blood stained room like before, but this one was littered with fresh, dismembered bodies.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. Salazar chuckled.

"Compliments of the boss." He crowed. He pointed one hand at me and The jolt of energy returned. Even more painful than the last time. There was a light emitting from inbetween Salazar and I. It took me a moment to realize that the source of both the light and Salazar's torture was electricity. He brought his hand back and the electricity stopped. "My body carries an electric charge of over ten million volts. Tell me where your friends are, or we'll find out just how much of this you can take." I shook my head vigorously. He let out another growl and thrust his hand forward. I let out a cry of pain when the electricity made contact with me. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled his hand back and said, "last chance."

The door opened and the boss walked in. She looked at Salazar and then at me. I chuckled, but not at her. My body was litteraly steaming.

"Don't even bother Salazar. She's not going to tell you where they are because she doesn't know." She told him quietly. "And the fact that you're torturing her with her own element doesn't help your odds."

"Hmm... Yes I suppose you're right. Using her own element was rather foolish." He lowered his hand back to his side and shrugged.

"What are... you guys... Talking about?" I managed to say as the boss circled around behind me.

"You'll learn soon enough." Salazar crowed. "In the mean time, I think I'll have some fun with you." He produced lightning on his finger tips and brought his hand back.

"Salazar stop!" Boss shouted.

"Ugh! What is it now?!" She crossed her arms.

"I'll take it from here." He grunted and lowered his hands.

"Fine." He said as he left the room. I glared at her, breathing heavily. She approached me, her hand reaching towards my face. I craned my neck, trying to get myself out of her reach, but she cupped my chin in her hand.

"Relax Thalia, and keep still." She whispered. I scrunched my brow and then felt something slam into my face, followed by a loud crack. My face stung like crazy.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I exclaimed. She pulled out a knife and pressed it to my throat. I stared at her blue eyes and smiled. She smiled back and moved the blade to the rope suspending me in the air. I watched her cut the rope and and then caught myself in mid air. "Thanks, but how am I suppose to trust you? You not only betrayed me once, but you betrayed me twice."

"You're just going to have to trust me. Now let's get out of here." I nodded and followed her to the door. I followed the boss down a long hallway. The hallway, like the torture room, was littered with fresh, dismembered corpses. At the end of the hallway was a large door. Boss pushed the door open a little and peered out.

"That's odd... Where's the gaurds?" She mummbled. I looked past her and scanned the room. It looked empty, but looks can be deceiving.

"If this is a trap, I'll kill you myself boss." She looked at me worriedly and then looked back at the empty room.

"L-let's g-g-go." She stuttered. I watched her enter the room and cautiously followed behind her. She held the knife up in a ready position and she too scanned the room. I have a bad feeling about this...

"I knew you'd turn traitor." I jolted around and got into a fighting stance. Salazar, along with twenty people in black robes slowly began to surround us. "I should've killed you both when I had the chance." He too got into a fighting stance.

"Thalia, DUCK!" Boss shouted. I looked back at her and then dropped down into the splits position. She chucked the knife she was holding at Salazar. He wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It impaled deep into his chest. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. One if the hunters caught him and lowered him to the ground slowly. The hunter placed two fingers on his corodic artery.

"He's dead..." The hunter said in horror. He stood up and pointed his finger at us. "You TRAITOR! You have betrayed us all!" The Hunters began to make their way towards us slowly.

"STOP!" Someone shouted. The hunters cleared the way for someone and the figure who stopped the inevittable onslaught made his way through the crowd.

"Frank... You bastard! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You'll what? I just saved you." He retorted, then he turned to the hunters and said, "Let them go." I balled my hands into fists and watched the hunters reluctantly clear a path for us. The boss grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Let's go." I grunted and followed her through the crowd. I goared at Frank as we passed him. He returned the glare, but remained still. Boss led me out of the 'hideout' I guess you could call it.

When we exited the hideout we were on a hillside, I recognized the hillside as the one Albatross, Alvin, and I took to get to that outpost. Then I remembered the woman. Who was she? She looked familiar, but not too familiar.

"Thalia... We need to get to where your friends are hiding." She explained.

"Ok? I don't know where they are." I replied. She giggled.

"I know, but I know where they are. After all, I helped them escape." I crossed my arms and motioned with my head for her to lead the way. She smiled and nodded.

I followed The boss over the hill and to the hollywood sign. She opened a secret door hidden on the hillside, and led me inside. I recognized the hallway as the one I walked through when I was leaving to go find the others after the boss revealed herself to be a girl to me. I smiled as the door closed behind us.

"Don't they know about this place?" I asked. She smirked.

"Nope. The first time you were here I had them drop you just outside that outpost of theirs." She explained.

"Oh ok, but like I said boss, if this is a trap I'm going to kill you." I reminded her. She nodded in reply and pushed open the door to her room. I observed the room and tried to find the others. It looked empty.

"Thalia!" I heard a cute little voice shout happily. I turned and spotted Theodore standing in a corner with the others.

"Theodore." I smiled. "You guys really did get away."

"Yeah. That nice lady helped us." Theodore chimed. I looked at the boss in surprise and put a hand on my hip.

"I told you I helped them." She said sitting down on the bed. My smile faded.

"I'm sorry boss. I guess you're not a lying bitch after all." She smiled.

"Thank you." I crossed my arms and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't thank me." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Prove me right." She nodded and looked at the others.

"Well, get some sleep. You've all been through some tough times and... Well I hope you find that you'll get a moment to relax here." She told us. The others heaved sighs of relief and laid down on the shag carpet. I was about to do the same, but the boss stopped me. "You get the bed Thalia. Trust me. You've more than earned it." I nodded and laid back on the silk sheets. The sheets seemed softer than it did the first time I woke up here. I loved it. I glanced up at the boss and smiled. She was smiling back at me. I watched her lay down next to me and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry for giving you that scar..." I rubbed my fingers over my scar and sighed.

"It's ok. I barely even notice it's there." I assured her. She nodded and smiled. "By the way boss. What's your name?" She paused for a moment and sat up.

"Charlene. My name's Charlene."

* * *

**her name's charlene. And no, i'm not using the classic aatc character charlene the chipette. I just happen to love that name. :)**


	22. Ch21: The truth is revealed part one

**Here's ch.21. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I rolled over on the soft silk sheets. After the boss told me her real name a couple hours ago. She laid down on the bed and didn't make another sound. I guess she was tired. I however can't get to sleep. I can't shake the feeling that our escape was too easy. It was very confusing... Atleast Salazar is dead.

I sat up and looked around the room. The others were asleep. Knocked out cold. Simon and jeanette were cuddling, but they didn't start out that way. Jeanette scooted closer to him in her sleep. I can't wait to see their reaction when they wake up. Eleanor and Theodore were the same way. Alvin and Brittany however, they made it a point to sleep apart. I don't know why though. I think something happened before I met them. Something that caused quite a bit of tension between those two.

I hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. Everything was peaceful and I needed a little walk. Besides, if boss, or Charlene since I now know her name, was telling the truth then everyone else should be fine when I get back.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and tip toed out of the room. The hallway seemed alot more... Creepy right now. I swear I'm not the only one here.

"Hello?" I called out. Silence was my answer. "I guess my mind's just playing tricks on me." I shrugged and continued down the hallway.

As soon as I exited the hideout, I stared down at the city. It looked peaceful... Too peacful. It was as if those creatures weren't there anymore... And the carnage was gone. The city didn't look ruined anymore. It was like nothing happened. Except for the lack of people.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I jolted in the direction of the voice and got into a defensive position. A man in a gray robe was sitting on a large stone a few feet from me. I couldn't see his face nor any of his other features, but I could tell that he wasn't human sized, and if he was human he was a very small human. "It's always nice when the world is peaceful. It's a shame when it rarely lasts." His voice was young... And cute.

"Who are you? Are you with the hunters?" I demanded.

"Hunters?" He chuckled. "Oh no, no dear girl. I am merely an observer in this little charade."

"Charade?" He nodded.

"Yes, charade. I have to admit it was rather entertaining." He crowed.

"Who are you?" I repeated. He paused. "Answer me!" I took a step towards him threateningly. He merely shook his head.

"Now I see..." He mummbled.

"You see what?" I demanded.

"Your one fatal flaw. It is your temper. It gets the best of you." He explained standing up.

"Stay where you are!" I shouted. He ignored me and circled around behind me.

"My name is Chase... Chase Young." I turned around to face him and crossed my arms. He pulled back his hood and smiled at me. He was a chipmunk, as suspected, and he had long brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders. His skin... er.. fur was brown, but not like brown like a black person, but the same shade of brown as the chipmunks. He was hot above all, but the one thing that made him creepy was his eyes. They were yellow and the pupils were slit like a lizards. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Thalia." What is he talking about? I'm pretty sure I've never met a Chase Young, and if I had you'd think I'd remember this gorgeous face.

"I've never met you before." I pointed out. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I know you lost your memory, I also know that most of what you've learned about yourself has been false." I arched my brow and put my left hand on my hip.

"Really now?" He nodded.

"The only thing that you've learned about yourself that is true, is your last name." I shook my head.

"That's bullshit. You're crazy." I accused. His smile faded.

"Thalia... I'm going to shed some light on your true past. You can listen if you want to know the truth, or you can leave." I shrugged and sat down.

"I'll listen, but I still think it's bullshit." I mummbled in defeat. I still don't believe him, but I'd rather hear what he's got to say then miss out on valuable information. He smiled and snapped his fingers. A bright light surrounded us, causing me to cover my eyes in fear of getting blinded. When I removed my hand we were in a large room. Chase and I were sitting on small mats in the center of the room. Surrounding us were several candles. So many that I didn't even bother trying to count them.

"Are you ready to learn the truth?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. I figured it was retoricle but I decided to answer anyway. I still wasn't sure if he were crazy, and hot... Or wise and hot. Either way he's my type. He closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him. He balled one hand into a fist and the other he held in an open palm. He placed both hands together and let out a long column of air. Steam spewed from his nostrils and surrounded us.

"I am about to show you your true past." He spoke without even moving his lips. It looked like he wasn't speaking at all. In fact... I don't think he was. I could hear his voice in my head. He closed his eyes and said, "Do what I do." I closed my eyes and got into the same position. A few moments after I did I was engulfed in a white light.

My eyes shot open and looked around. Chase and I were now floating in a white environment. He still had his eyes closed and an image began to form all around me. I stood up and looked around.

"Wow..." I exclaimed. I was in a beautiful glade of rose. Each and every rose was white. The roses seemed to stretch... For miles and miles. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"This is the day you were born." Chase told me. "Fifteen thousand years ago. You were born here... On this very spot." I turned my head to him and arched my brow. "You were not born by normal means... You were born using angel tears." Angel tears? I scrunched my brow.

"I don't follow you." He chuckled and gestured in front of me.

"Observe." I looked ahead of me and gasped. A lady in a beautiful white gown stood not ten feet from us. She had beautiful bright blonde hair and blue eyes... Wait a minute... Is that who I think it is?

"Boss?" I mummbled.

"Indeed. She helped create you." He crowed. "No wonder she's so fond of you." I ignored him and continued to observe this event. The lady pulled out a small vile of liquid and poured it's contents onto one of the white took a step back and within moments the rose began to grow. It grew, and grew until it was as large as boss.

A small hand emerged from one of the petals. The boss reached out to take the hand, but as their hands grew closer, the feeling of darkness grew stronger. Everything grew cold, and the sky began to darken. The boss looked around, a look of fear plastered on her face.

"No... No, no, no! He can't possibly..." She exclaimed. I could tell that she was desperate. "I have to get the child out of here. They cannot be allowed to taint her." Taint her? What is going on? Just as the boss reached for the hand again, I got my answer. A flash of lighting struck in between The boss and the hand. Cutting her off from the giant rose.

"Well, well, well. So this is his chosen one eh? The one that will purge the world of darkness?" A cold, cruel, yet familiar voice said as the boss stummbled backwards. My eyes widened when I saw the person's face... It was Salazar. He looked back at the boss and smiled. "Not anymore." He brought up one hand and placed it on the rose.

"NO!" The boss shouted jumping up. Salazar removed his hand and all around the area he touched began to turn black. Soon, the entire rose was being consumed by Salazar's dark energy. The hand began to cringe and flex as the dark energy began to obsorb itself into it's skin.

"Saitan!" She shouted. Saitan? I thought that was... "How dare you taint gods creation!" He smiled back at her and chuckled.

"Gods creation? She's mine now." He crowed. He turned his attention back to the rose and waited. The rose began to wilt, and as it did the skin on the hand began to turn pale.

Chase and I watched as the petals welted away to reveal a very pale girl, with pure white hair. The girl rose to her feet and wiped her hair out of her face. My eyes widened.

"That's..." I started.

"You." Chase finished. I watched as 'Saitan' reached out and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Get away from her!" The boss shouted. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"You don't understand, do you? She is MINE now. Leave, or die." He threatened. The boss stood her ground.

"If you do anything to her, I will rip your flesh from your BONE!" She shouted, returning the threat with her own. He shook her finger at her.

"Tsch, tsch, tsch. Angels are suppose to be holy beings." He criticized. He turned to his left and vanished. He reappeared next to the boss and touched her neck with two fingers. He eyes widened and her neck began to glow. "Forget about friends... Forget about family..." He circled her, keeping his tingers an her neck at all times. "Forget about love..." He leaned in close to her ears. "Now I have two of god's creations... Elizabeth." He tapped her neck and she instantly collapsed.

"Elizabeth? I thought that was the boss..." I mummbled.

"She is... but Elizabeth was her real name." He explained.

"Then why did she tell me it was Charlene?" i asked quietly. His smile faded.

"You're not the only one who lost her memory..." And with that Chase went silent. I scrunched my brow and returned my attention to the scene before me. 'Saitan' had moved back beside the girl and was holding one of her hands in his.

"My dear Thalia... I am restricted from this world... I can only enter in a mortal body... But one day with this gift of power I am giving to you. You will release me." He removed his hand from hers, and on her palm the marking that lay on my palm rested on hers. "We will meet again someday." He turned and vanished.

The girl looked down at her hand and then fainted. The image began to shimmer and Chase and I were back to floating in a white abyss.

"Is... Is that all?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"There is much more to show you..."

* * *

**what do you think? There's much more about her past that I'm going to reveal. So please keep reading. **


	23. Ch22: The truth is revealed part two

**Here's ch.22. I added some... Suffering in this one. Not major suffering, but a little.**

* * *

My face fell. I hated seeing this already, and still there's more. He closed his eyes and a look of sadness spread across his face.

"Thalia... We're jumpring to a thousand years after what I just showed you. The day the human race finally hunted the last of the vampires to extinction... Or so they thought." He explained. "During this time, you had just started to reveal yourself to the world." As he spoke the environment began to change. "You did this in... Monstrous ways."

In the time it took for him to say this sentence the environment had changed completely and we were on a cliffside overlooking a large valley. I looked around and tried to determine where we were. The entire environment however, was dead and lifeless. It was as if the entire planet had died. Suddenly, a strange feeling spread through my entire body. I cringed and held my chest. I recognized this feeling. It was the same one I felt before I entered the city to find it infested with those creatures.

"You feel it too." Chase said blankly. I turned to him and gave him a worried look. "Yes. You are the cause of this feeling. On this very day, you laid waste to the country of Greece." He opened his eyes and crossed his arms. "You slaughtered thousands. However, ancient Greek history marks this as an ancient war, between the Gods and the Titans." I looked out at the valley before us and crossed my arms. A wave of guilt flowed through me like a tsunami.

"I... I did this? I slaughtered innocent people?" I whispered to myself.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't feel too down about it. The past is the past. Besides, you were under Saitan's control then." That didn't make me feel any better. "He believes that you're still under his control."

"I'm not." I retorted.

"Aren't you?" I arched my brow. He snapped his fingers, and the image instantly changed. I was back in the devine zone. I was in the room I slept in... "He sent you here, to the devine zone. Do you know why?"

"No..." I answered quietly.

"Because he knew that your inner darkness would open a passage between Hell, and the DZ." He motioned over to the bed. On the bed I saw me, sleeping. One by one markings began to show up on my body, and at the same time they showed up all over the palace.

Chase snapped his fingers and the image changed once more we were now in the room with the girls.

"Those markings... you opened the portal." The girl said in horror.

"That doesn't matter, where are they?" I jerked my head at the sound of my own voice. There I stood in front of all of them.

"He knew those children would think of you as a monster" Chase explained as the girl shouted the word monster. "And he knew you'd leave them alone." I watched myself leave in a fit of anger. "Giving him the chance to take those who were deemed 'pure'. To take them, and change them into monsters. Demons in his army." I shook my head.

"Are you telling me... That I've just been his puppet?" He nodded. "That's im-" I cut myself off. I knew it wasn't impossible. I've been lied to up to now. Even by my own mother. Who knows what I've been manipulate into doing.

Chase froze in place with a look of absolute horror plastered on his face. Then the horror changed into a wicked grin. Before I could react I felt something slam into my face. I stummbled to the ground and held.

"Ow... What the hell Chase?!" I shouted looking up at him. My eyes widened. His eyes were pure red. No white. No yellow lizard eyes. Just... Red. "Chase?" He balled his hands into fists and brought his fist down upon me. I gasped and rolled out of the way. I could hear the ground around his fist crack. "Chase! Stop!" He looked over at me and chuckled.

"Why should I?" He asked. Wait a minute... That's not Chase's voice. That sounds like...

"Salazar?!" He chuckled.

"Took you long enough!" He shouted running at me. I dodged to the side and caught his arm.

"Wait... Does Chase even exist?!" I demanded. He pulled away from my grasp and took a step away.

"Ofcourse he does. I'm just borrowing his body for a few minutes." He answered charging at me. I bent my knees and dropped down on one hand. He jumped over me, and with my other hand I grasped his ankle causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

I did a one-armed handstand and hopped onto my feet. He quickly did the same.

"You're doing very well. Part of me expected you to be down and out already." He taunted. I grunted and went on the offensive. I slammed my knee into his gut, earning a cry of pain. Then I punched his jaw as hard as I could. He stummbled away a few feet and heldhis jaw.

He removed hishands and looked at me. His jaw was hanging crookedly. He put one hand on his bottom jaw and thrust upward, causing his jaw to pop back into place. He then smiled at me and vanished.

"Not bad." He commented. I searched the area for him, but couldn't spot him anywhere. Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through my head. It felt as though someone had slammed the worlds hardest sledgehammer into my skull. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees clutching the back of my head.

"But not good enough." He crowed. He circled around in front of me and put his hand into a sort of karate position. "Face it Thalia. Until you let your dark power take hold. You'll always be second best." He taised his hand above his head and smiled. "Goodbye Thalia." My eyes widened as he raised his hand even higher and prepared to thrust it down on my head. I closed my eyes and waited for it to connect. Waiting... Waiting... Still waiting... Ok, what gives? Wasn't he about to hit me again?

I opened my eyes and peered up at him. He was standing still with a look of pain on his face, and for good reason. Sticking out of his chest, was the tip of a spear if I'm seeing right. The tip of the spear pushed even further out of his chest. He clasped it in his hands and dropped to his knees. We were now looking eachother in the eye. Within moments the red disappeared and Chase's yellow reptillian looking eyes resurfaced. He blinked twice and blood began to drip out of his mouth. He let his hands fall to his side and the spear was pulled out of his body. Chase gave me one last look of dispair and then fell on to his side.

My eyes were glued to his body until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the person who saved me. It was a woman by the looked of it. She wore a mask over her face, but it only covered her nose and bellow. Like Salazar she wore a black martial arts uniform. Her hair, was white like mine. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"Are you alright?" She asked as the image around us vanished. We were now back on the hillside overlooking the city. I looked away from her and then at Chase. Salazar took over his body... Which means he could do the same to Alvin, or Simon, or Theodore... The girl kneeled down in front of me. "Are you alright?" She repeated.

"I... I'm fine." I answered. "But... Did you have to kill him?" She nodded.

"Yes. He was possessed. It was either kill him or watch him kill you." She explained. I grit my teeth and stood up.

"I can't be killed!" I shouted. She arched her brow and stood up as well. She cocked her head tothe right and observed me from head to toe.

"I see... A vampire. You don't see many of you anymore... Not since the humans hunted your kind to extinction... Well, since you're here they didn't get all of you." She said quietly. "Fascinating. How did you survive?"

"I don't know..." I walked over to the large boulder that Chase was sitting on.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't remember... I lost my memory."

"Interesting..." She crossed her arms in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Thalia... Thalia Valentine." I answered. She gasped and took a step away from me.

"Thalia? As in... Saitan's daughter Thalia?" I cringed.

"Salazar is NOT my father!" I shouted turning towards her. She flinched and seemed to cower down in front of me. I couldn't explain it, but it got colder... And darker when I shouted that. The anger I felt at that moment far outweighed the guilt. I hated Salazar. I hated this whole scenario. Right now I hated everything. I could hear chuckling in my head.

_Yes... That's it Thalia. Get angry. Let the power take hold._ I could hear someone speaking. I recognized the voice as the one I heard before. The one that gave me that stupid riddle. _Just give in._

"Do you... Do you hear that?" I asked the girl.

"Hear what?" I scrunched my brow.

"The voice..."

"What voice?" I shook my head. How come I could hear him but she couldn't? The voice was silent now, but I could hear his words repeating in my head. _Let the power take hold._ What power?

"Well, Saitan's daughter or not. We need to get somewhere safe." The girl told me. I nodded and looked over at where the door to Charlene's hideout rested.

"Follow me. I know a safe place nearby." She nodded.

"After you then." I led her into the hideout and down the long hallway. I pushed open the door to see Salazar standing there next to Charlene. I scanned the room for the others but they were gone.

"Salazar! What did you do?!" I demanded. He chuckled.

"No Thalia. What did YOU do?" He asked, reversing the blame to me.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"YOU trusted The Boss. A Cheeta can't change it's spots Thalia." He answered. I looked between him and Charlene.

"What?" She gave me a saddened look.

"I'm sorry Thalia." She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Now then, how about we take our little game to the next level." Salazar said walking towards me. Before either one of us could react a large cloud of smoke erupted in between us. I felt someone grab my arm and then a bright flash blinded me.

I fell down holding my eyes. This is getting ridiculous. I hated not being able to see.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I should've warned you first." The girl apologized. I felt her grasp my wrists. "Just relax and open your eyes." I followed her instruction and opened my eyes. I still could't see worth crap and anything I could see was blurred. "Now hold still." I felt something hot splash against my face and into my eyes. I cried out in pain and held my face. "Relax Thalia, it'll only hurt for a little bit. Just relax and breathe." I let my muscles relax and took in deep breaths.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Everything was coming back into focus. I could see the girl again, but she wasn't the only one here now. There was atleast six other people that I could see. All of which were women.

"Who... Who are all of you?" They smiled at me.

"We are the Amazon's, sister. Well, the modern day ones." The girl answered. I scrunched my brow, and searched my memory for anything about Amazaons.

"You're all a little small to be Amazons aren't you?" She chuckled and removed her mask, the others followed suit. She was a chipmunk, they all were.

"That's because we're chipmunks. Well mostly chipmunks. We accept humans as well." She explained.

"Uh huh... This is all very confusing." She nodded.

"It normally is. I'll explain it all to you tommarow. For now, get some sleep. I'll introduce you to everyone tomarrow." I stood up and put a hand on my hip.

"I'm not tired." I answered blankly.

"Then what are you?"

"Angry..."

* * *

**what do you think? Let me know in a beautiful review. No flames please. you can go ahead and criticize my story but please do it nicely. **


	24. Ch23: It Has Begun

**here's ch.23... Enjoy.**

* * *

The girls all looked at each other. I could see the worry in their eyes. Was it so bad that I'm angry? Everyone would be mad if they gave their trust to someone only to have them betray you.

"You have to careful... A vampires anger is a dangerous thing. If you're not careful it could consume you." One of them warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Anger can't be that dangerous." I retorted.

"Maybe not for a normal person, but you're not normal. You're Saitan's daughter. Your anger is fifty times as destructive than a normal being's." She explained. I shook my head.

"Whatever. I don't think me being angry is going to be that bad." She sighed and shook her head.

"Just be careful." I sighed.

"Whatever." I stood up and crossedmy arms. "Now where am I?"

"You're not leaving yet." A girl with black hair told me.

"Try and stop me. You'll be dead before your friends can twitch, I promise you that." She took a step towards me angrilly.

"You wanna fight? I'll rip you apart Thalia." She said my name like it was the most putrid thing she had ever heard. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Your friends aren't going to save you." I mummbled. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was behind her. I quickly placed my left hand on her jaw and the right on top of her head. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I told you." I pulled in opposite directions, causing a loud crack to come from her neck. Each girl in the room surrounded me quickly. I looked around at all of them and smiled.

"Are you insane?! We helped you and you kill one of our sisters as payment?!" One of them shouted. I shrugged.

"I don't like people who think they're stronger than me. Noone is stronger than me." I answered simply.

"You've lost your mind!"

"Maybe I have. Or maybe I realized what true power really is." I aimed two fingers at her, then opened my hand into an open palm. She looked from my hand to me and then the ground around me shattered, and a large pulse destroyed the surrounding area. I closed my eyes during the chaos that followed. From what I heard the area around me began to collapse. I could hear the girls screaming... That sound... I love it. It shows fear, and fear is a great source of power.

I opened my eyes and looked around at the carnage. Dead bodies littered the area. The room I was in was now nothing but rubble. I could now see the starry night sky from where I stood. Is this the power that voice was talking about? The one that would cause the world to tremble before me? If it is, then I should've done this sooner. This power... It feels great.

"Ah. So you've finally tasted evil once again." I looked around, searching for the source of the voice. I found noone. "It feels good doesn't it? To take out your anger on those weaker than you."

"I... I didn't do that."

"Didn't you? Look around Thalia. Do you not remember what you just did?" I looked around at the carmage.

"What? When did this..." I mummbled. I really didn't remember. The last thing I remember is that girl telling me I couldn't leave... Everything after that is a blur...

"You did this Thalia. You killed these people."

"No."

"You destroyed this place."

"No! I'd never!" I shouted. The voice began to laugh. "What are you laughing about?!"

"You just committed mass murder Thalia, and you don't even remember doing it." He answered. Did I really? Did I kill these people? "You are becoming what Saitan wants you to become. You are becoming the true daughter of Saitan."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon, you will lose all control. Thalia will cease to exist."

"Then who will I be?"

"You will be, whatever Saitan wants you to be." I looked around and the destruction around me. "You're his now."

"Bullshit!" I waite for the voice to answer, but only silence was my answer. I waited... Waiting... Still waiting... Silence. The voice was gone. Whoever that was... Was not here anymore.

I sighed and bent my knees. I looked up at the night sky and jumped. I landed just outside of the carnage. I now knew where I was. I was on a mountain overlooking a small temple. I still couldn't believe what happened a moment ago. I killed those people... I did that... Maybe I am a monster... I shook my head vigerously.

"Don't think like that Thalia. You're not a monster." I mummbled as I searched for a way down the mountain. I searched until I finally found a long, narrow path leading down the side of the mountain. I made my way down the mountain taking care not to slip. When I reached the bottom I was greeted by several monks. I could tell they were monks because they were bald and wore orange martial art robe thingies... Whatever you call those things.

"Ah, a visitor. We rarely recieve visitors out here. Especially ones of your kind." The eldest looking one said.

"My kind?"

"Chipmunks. We rarely get any chipmunk visitors." I heaved a sigh of relief. I thought he was reffering to my being a vampire. I placed my hands together in a praying position, and bowed slightly.

"With your permision I'd like to rest here." He returned the bow.

"Ofcourse. You are welcome to stay so long as you do not cause any trouble."

"You have my word." He smiled and nodded in approval.

"This way. I will take you to a room you may stay in." I smiled. These monks were awfully kind. I wonder if they know who I am. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and spotted a strong looking monk. He look as though he had been taking steroids.

"You may have Grandmaster Fung fooled, but we know who you are daughter of Saitan. Overstay your welcome and you will be met with the upmost hostility." He whispered into my ear. I lookedaway from him and smirked.

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad if that happens." I pulled away from his grasp and continued to follow the Grandmaster.

* * *

**uh oh... Thalia's starting to go evil again. What'll happen? Will she turn back before it's too late? Or will she become Saitan's puppet? keep reading and find out.**


	25. Ch24: Choices

**I decided to change up the story line a bit. I didn't like how I made it go. So, I changed this chapter and obviously going to change ch.25 as well. I hope you like this version better.**

* * *

I rolled over on the makeshift bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. The Grandmaster was nice, but every other monk has been giving me dirty looks. I hate being known as Saitan's daughter. It's ridiculous. Everyone hates me, and those who don't hate me end up being allies with Salazar. Then to make matters worse. I killed possibly the only allies I have, AND lost my friends and their adoptive father... Where is he anyway? I didn't see him at Charlene's hideout... Did they kill him? I hope not.

I sighed and sat up. Everything was a disaster, and on top of everything I think I'm going insane. I killed alot of people, and I don't even remember doing it.

"You seem troubled child." An elderly voice stated. I looked behind me and spotted the grandmaster peering back at me.

"Hello, Grandmaster." I greeted him. He smiled.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" He asked sitting down next to me. He sat with his legs in a meditation position. I shook my head and looked down at the marking on my palm.

"I don't know... I don't think it's a good idea."

"It is better to share one's troubles so you may recieve guidance from those who listen."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"How do I know you won't start hating me if I tell you?" He smiled.

"Because, I do not judge someone by their past actions. Now, tell me what is troubling you little one." I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms.

"I'm Saitan's daughter. That's what's bothering me." He nodded.

"Hmm... You are bothered by your parentage, and everyone hates you due to your parentage." He pointed out quietly.

"Thanks for pointing that out..."

"It seems to me that people are judging you by who your father is, not who you are." He said placing one finger over my heart. "You are not evil, Thalia."

"How did you-?"

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you." He stated. I arched my brow.

"Then why did you let me in, no questions asked?"

"Just because you are Saitan's daughter does not mean you are as evil as he is." He answered quietly. "I believe, that with the right guidance, you could be cured of the anger that drives the darkness. You could be cured of your father's influence."

"Really? How?"

"Anything can be done if you simply put your mind to it."

"But how? How do I do that?" I asked desperately.

"That you must find out on your own. Discover the source of the influence, and sever it."

"The only source I know of is my father himself."

"Then you must sever his hold. Find out how he isinfluencing you, and eliminate the problem." I nodded and looked away. I had absolutely no idea how to do that, but I wanted to end this conversation.

"Ah, the old fool is here too. Bonus." A voice crowed. I closed my eyes and sighed. I no longer had to look to know who this new voice belonged to.

"Get out of here Salazar!" I shouted standing up. Everything seemed to get colder, and the candles that lit up the room flickered out as I shouted. He smiled wickedly.

"I see the powers of the night are taking hold rather nicely." He crowed. "Just give in Thalia. It will be so mich easier for everyone."

"Fuck off limpdick!" He chuckled. "What the fuck are you-?!"

"Thalia, calm yourself. He wants you to be angry." The grandmaster pointed out, cutting me off. Salazar grit his teeth.

"Silence old fool!" He shouted raising one finger in his direction. I jolted at Salazar and grasped his arm. He gave me a surprised look. I grasped his throat and slammed him to the ground.

"I will not let you kill anyone else." I growled. "Now LEAVE!" For once, I saw a look of absolute terror on his face. He was actually afraid. Saitan himself was afraid of me. Well, with good reason. I could rip him apart with my bare hands if I wanted to. He put his hands up in surrender and returned to his usual jackass self.

"Fine, you win this round little girl." He vanished and appeared at the door. "But you're playing with the big boys now."

"Leave!" I shouted pointing out the door. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Not just yet. You see, I have your friend. Alvin was his name wasn't it?" He crowed.

"What did you do?" I demanded. His smile grew wider.

"You have to play my game and see."

"Enough of your games!" I shouted. It grew colder and darker than ever. The walls were soon coated in a thin layer of ice. The sunlight that had been showing into the room faded into nothing. It was as if the sun itself vanished from the sky. Horrified by the amount if evil it was forced to watch.

"Would you like to save your friend or not?" I balled my hands into fists and glared him straight in cold dead eyes. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness that now consumed the area.

"Where," I paused as the dark feeling strengthened. "Is he?" I could feel something twitching inside me. It felt alive. It felt... Evil. Salazar's cocky smile vanished. In it's place, a serious look tore through my skin. He mummbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

"These are the rules of my little game. You must choose." He paused and a smile crept across his face. "Your friends," he raised his hand in front of him and opened it to reveal a small doll. The doll looked... Familiar. "Or the boss." I assumed he was reffering to the tiny doll in his hands.

"What dd you do to her?"

"I made her wish she had been loyal to the one she loved instead of me." I grunted and crossed my arms. He can't honestly believe that I'd choose Charlene. After what she's done.

"The boss has betrayed me multiple times. Why would I choose her?"

"Because she's the only one who has told you peices of the real truth." He explained. "And if you don't, she will remain this way for eternity."

"What makes you think I care?" He chuckled.

"Would you honestly condemn the only person who gave you hints about your true past?" I thought for a moment. Would I? It seems like the best course of action... But was she really giving me hints about my past? My TRUE past? "What is it going to be Thalia? Your friends, or the only person who can give you the truth about your past?"

"What will happen to my friends if I choose Charlene?"

"They will die. Their souls will be trapped within a dark void for eternity." Who should I choose? I don't want my friends to die, but I need to know the truth.

"I choose..."

* * *

**who will she choose? The truth? Or her friends? Keep reading to find out.**


	26. Ch25: An ancient evil awakened part one

**Here'S the updated version of ch.25. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at him. The look in his eye told me it was all a fake. He was lying to me. Most likely about everythig, but what else is new.

"You're lying, why should I believe you?" I crossed my arms and tried to ignore the cold feeling throughout my body. He smirked and the doll burst into flames.

"You're getting harder to deceive."

"And you're getting uglier by the second." I retorted. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Joke all you want but while you waste your time talking to me, your friends grow closer to being under my control, for eternity." He let out a maniacal laugh and vanished. His laugh echoed throughout the temple. He has no idea how much I hate him. the cold feeling grew stronger as I thought about this. I cringed when I realized how much the cold feeling felt... Good. I almost craved it now. Like it was normal.

"You are more his puppet than you realize." I turned to face the elder. "He feeds on your anger." He paused and hung his head sadly. "He feeds on your pain. The angrier you get, and the more pain you feel the stronger he gets."

"What exactly do you suppose I do about that?" I asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." He answered simply. "Your friends, your family, and anyone you love." I froze in place. Let go of my friends? Let go of anyone I love? I cringed and suddenly felt my hands ball into a fist. Never! I'd never let go of him!

I closed my eyes for what felt like a second, but when I opened them the grandmaster was covered in blood and something squishy was in my hand. I blinked twice and looked down at my hand. My eyes widened. In my hand, was a heart. I looked from my blood stained hand to the grand elder. His chest was ripped open. His ribs bent outward, and blood oozing out of the wound. I dropped the heart and stared down at his now lifeless body. A smile crept across my face.

"You were a fool to trust me old man." I muttered licking the blood off my hand. "My weaker half may have been nice to you, but I am not Thalia."

"Welcome back Wuya." I recognized the voice emediately. I smiled and turned to face my brother.

"Good to be back Salazar." He smiled at me.

"It's been ages since you've been in control sister." He stated.

"Atleast a million years if my memory's correct." I pointed out. "Thalia was very powerful. Always has been. Even before I first came to be."

"You added onto her power sister. You made her a god." I closed my eyes and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You did well breaking her willpower." I squeezed his shoulder and it turned into green energy.

"What are you-?!" He slowly began changing into a green mist. "This is my thanks for freeing you?!"

"Sorry brother. There's only room for one ruler on this planet." I answered walking over to the wall. I placed my hand against the wall and closed my eyes. "Azerath Metrion Synthos." A red circle formed on the wall and filled itself in. The markings once again decorated the wall as well as my body. "Goodbye brother. Don't worry, your power will be put to good use."

"You trait-!" He began but he faded out of existance before he could finish. I chuckled and walked through the portal.

* * *

**oh No. Thalia's Dark side has taken over. Will she be able to regain control before it's too late? Or will Darkness prevail? Keeo reading an find out. **

**Ps: Sorry it's so short. It just felt like a good place to end it. I promise it will be longer next chapter. Btw. The bame Wuya comes from the cartoon Xiolin Showdown, which until I met the chipmunks was my favortie show of all time. Wuya was my favorite character. So I used her name for Thalia's darkside. Once again, only usinf the NAME, not the character, it is not mine it belongs to the creators of xiolin Showdown.**


	27. Author's note 2

**Sorry for those who think this is an update. I've decided I'm going to change my last two chapters. maybe, just MAYBE a few others. But I hope you like my updated version of ch.24 and will like my updated version ch.25 when I'm finished. Please read and review and when I'm done fixing those two chapters I'll update the story. oh and ch.24 id already updated so be sure to read it please. **

**Update: ch.25 is done so please read it and find out what happens please.**


End file.
